


The Hokage's Mistress

by Lmfaolmfaolmfao



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmfaolmfaolmfao/pseuds/Lmfaolmfaolmfao
Summary: I love my wife, Hinata. She has given me everything a man could possibly want. But something was missing. It wasn't meant to happen. But it did. I pulled her down and she didn't struggle - much. Post-War. Multiple pairings. DARK NO FLUFF. (Seriously, I warned you).
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

Naruto POV

She (Sakura) was no longer the vibrant, happy girl I once knew.

It was ironic; that the one person that she thought would have made her truly happy, in reality was her downfall.

What broke her soul was not the countless deaths we had seen and actually orchestrated.

No she was a true shinobi down to the core.

Nothing phased her, I remember even when him and I were on the brink of death, she came to our sides…and I felt warmth from her hand. I muttered thank you and she told me to be quiet, to let her focus.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a green glow.

I had done what I was supposed to do. I had returned him to her. Yet, she wasn't happy. Even when her belly swelled with a child, I knew every smile was forced. No one else knew her charade, but as we were teammates…I knew her.

She was resilient and she forced herself to smile. In the end if she didn't smile, she'd look pathetic...as this is what she always wanted, right?

I felt something warm against my shoulder blade; I looked down to see my wife leaning on me. Her dark blue hair brushed my fingertips and my eyes slowly went to hers' when I saw her hand eclipse mine.

Her lips pressed against mine and she whispered, "aishiteru."

I glanced across the table, my eyes naturally finding Sakura and she was smiling, always smiling. I never realized it before, but it actually annoyed me. It was fake and everyone was falling for it. How could they be so stupid?

The night went on as it usually did. Drinks were shared among the married couples and then closer to 10 PM we each said our goodbyes.

Sakura was the last to leave.

Hinata had left first, like the good wife of the Hokage should, leaving me alone with the stragglers. She had mentioned she wanted to make sure Bolt and Himawari were actually sleeping, and I agreed…Bolt had a nasty habit of using clones to fake he was sleeping. And it took either myself or Hinata to differentiate a clone from the real McCoy.

She (my wife) placed a chaste kiss on my lips she bid everyone a goodnight and dutifully returned home.

Thinking back, I should have too.

In hindsight, I should have followed her out, but something beckoned me to stay. As the night carried on the drinks didn't stop…and only until last call sounded, did I realize I was alone with her.

Glancing around I moved to stand, I felt a bit wobbly. The alcohol had surely taken it's affect on me. I looked to see Sakura, still smiling her hands wrapped around the bottle, "you should go Naruuuto," she slurred as she pinned back a strand of pink hair.

Her hair hung past her breasts…and this evening it was styled in soft waves. I just smirked at her, "yeah?" It was half agreeing with her…and half questioning. She didn't look like she wanted to be left alone, but Sakura was never one to admit a weakness. It was her tenacity that made her head of the hospital, and her strength that kept it together for their (Sasuke's and Sakura's) daughter, Sarada.

Which is why, even if I was the Hokage, I let her drink to oblivion this one night out of the week.

To forget all her worries…even if it was artificial.

The bartender came to us shortly after, no doubt to tell us to leave. Sakura stumbled to her feet, her fingers grasping the table. I noticed her nails were painted a vibrant green…"that's a nice color," I mused. She looked down and smiled childishly at me, "yeah I know…no nail polish in the hos-pital" she hiccupped through that sentence, pausing between 'hos' and 'pital'.

A smile appeared on my lips, "haha, I won't tell anyone." And for the first time that night…I saw a genuine smile. However instead of feeling happy…I felt even more annoyed. That? Me keeping her nail polish a secret is what made her happy? Something so small and mundane…to make her actually smile, and he (the teme) couldn't even do that?

"Lets go home," I said suddenly and reached for her hand.

And we went home; my arm was wrapped around her waist as I kept her up. And we walked like drunkards, rambling and reminiscing and when we reached her apartment – all went silent.

"Naruto," she said softly, her body leaning against her door, "it's late."

Let me reiterate something. I love my wife. I love Hinata.

But something was missing.

I pushed her door open and despite her protests, I easily brought her inside and closed the door behind us.

This was the first of many boundaries I (we) broke that night.


	2. The Order

He easily pushed her into her apartment, closed the door and stared at her as she walked into the kitchen, only to return with two full wine glasses.

"To our happy lives," she sang as she passed him one, she promptly cheered him and sipped gingerly.

"Don't look at me like that Naru-to," she hiccupped and placed her wine glass onto the coffee table.

"Why aren't you at his estate?"

Sakura ignored him and spun around so she now had her back to him. "Music…music," she murmured as she sauntered towards the sound system. Biting on her bottom lip she turned it on and turned to face Naruto. He was still staring at her, his previous question still hanging in the air…he was waiting for her to answer it. She placed a CD into the machine and music replaced the silence.

"Dance with me," she whispered gently and extended her hand for him to grab. Naruto tilted his head to the side, wondering if he should humor her.

In the end, how could he reject her offer? He took her hand and spun her in towards him.

The room was completely dark, but despite this…the two navigated around the living room with expertise.

It was a slow waltz, a classic dance between two friends.

His hand rested on her hip and hers' on his. For a good ten minutes they danced around…until Naruto had enough of this.

"Stop Sakura."

She didn't listen, she continued to move…but it was hard now, because he had stopped.

"Muuu Naruto!" she whined, "dance with meeee."

But he wouldn't. He wouldn't play a role in her charade any longer.

"You can cry with me."

And she stopped, her own hand fell from his waist as she released his hand - they were no longer connected. She looked down now, she was staring at her feet, her heart pounding against her chest.

After a couple of moments she looked up and he couldn't tell if she was smiling…or crying. He walked towards the wall, intent on finding the light switch. While keeping his gaze pinned on her, his hand blindly searched the wall and just as he was about to flick it on…he felt her hand atop of his.

Nothing was said, she just slowly pulled his hand away from the light switch. She didn't want him to see her upset; she didn't want him to see her tears.

"Sakura…" he whispered and she took a step back, releasing his hand.

"Naruto, why are you here?"

Naruto didn't answer, he wasn't quite sure himself. "Sakura, I am your friend," he said sounding slightly hurt.

Sakura just smiled again, "I don't need a friend."

Naruto's expression fell, "what do you need?"

Silence ensued and Sakura decided in order to get him to leave, she'd need to be more abrasive.

She blamed the alcohol. She blamed Sasuke. She blamed everyone and everything, but most of all she blamed herself. Naruto didn't deserve this...but in her drunken stupor, she couldn't help but want to push the boundaries between them.

"Hmmm," she whispered as she pushed her body into his. He felt every curve of her physique as she practically supported her entire frame on his. He wasn't pushing her away, so she decided to see how far she could push him. She traipsed her fingers across his body, "so broad," she mused as her the tips of her fingers walked along his chest and across his shoulder blades. "And…" she added but paused when she looked up she noticed his eyes were closed...tightly.

He seemed angry and she just laughed softly, patting his chest in a friendly way, "I was just kidding Naruto…"

As she turned away she felt someone grab her wrist and she turned to face him. "Let go Naruto," she mumbled quietly and tried to tug her arm away from him. But he didn't let go, he held onto her tight.

"No."

He pushed her away from him and towards the couch. She lost her footing and collapsed onto the sofa. "Ah!" she gasped before trying to get up, but he was in front of her. "That hurt Naruto!" she whined, but he didn't respond. While she was still sitting on the couch, he placed his hands on her kneecaps and he leaned forward…stopping when their noses were almost touching.

"Naru" she whispered softly, "don't…we can't, please don't make me feel pain…" she mumbled and started to cry.

He chuckled smoothly, "we can't what Sa-ku-ra?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she pushed against his chest, trying to get him away…but he just readjusted, his hands left her kneecaps and went to settle at the sides of her head.

"Answer. Me."

When no answer came his smirk just broadened. "Tell me Sakura, if you don't want a friend…what do you want?"

"Something you can't give," she bit back bitterly and turned her face to the side.

He glanced to the side and his frame loosened slightly. Sakura looked back to him, noting his changed expression and she leaned up, her hands cupping his face, "I want," she whispered as she forced his head to face hers' and she placed a soft kiss on his lips, as she pulled back she had his lower lip between her teeth. She released it and seductively purred, "this."

She had hoped this would scare him…shock him. Perhaps it might shatter their friendship…or maybe they'd be too drunk to remember? It was meant to drive him away (or was it?)…but that didn't happen. No instead, it had ignited something inside him.

Within seconds his lips were on hers', his tongue entering her mouth as he sucked on hers. After a few moments they parted and she was breathing heavily, "Naruto…Wait," she whispered as she was attempting to put a stop to this…before it went too far.

"Lean forward," he said and she looked up at him, to see if he was joking…he was not. "What? Wait, lets think about THIS!" she said quietly but squealed out 'this' when she felt his arms at the sides of her neck, his fingers inching towards the zipper of her dress. Her hand went instinctively to the back of her dress…and she struggled with him as he tried to zip it down, she tried to zip it up. She was so preoccupied with it that she hadn't noticed his one hand change its motive. It was now between her legs and she curled forward when he pressed a finger to her opening. With her back now revealed to him he yanked the zipper down, not giving her any chances to adjust and he continued to massage her opening, making sure to subtly brush against her clit. Withdrawing his hand he used it to push her back into her sitting position. With his free hand he tugged down her dress, past her breasts…completely exposing them.

"Braless, how scandalous Sakura," he grinned.

She flushed and started to go on how the dress had a built in bra…but those thoughts left when she felt his lips surround her nipple, it puckered instantly. His other hand traveled up to massage the other breast. With his thumb and forefinger he pinched the nipple, making it harden instantly. His tongue circled the other nipple and he teethed it with his teeth, earning a sharp inhale from the pink haired woman.

He moved slowly down her body, taking the dress with him and soon he was on his knees, staring at her. She was completely flushed and her hair was messy. He placed his hands on her kneecaps and he didn't bother to listen to her protests, they fell on deaf ears. And besides the protests weren't 'stop'…they were more like, we can't! We are married to other people! Oh my god! This is a sin!'…But none of those pleas told him to actually stop, just reasons why they shouldn't.

And he didn't care.

Tapping into Kyuubi's strength, he easily overpowered her and pried her legs a part. To keep them open, his hands shifted from her kneecaps to her ankles. As he pushed his nose against her opening, she used her free hands to try and push his head away. He growled…he could smell her want, and he released one of her ankles to grab her hand, pry it from his hair and he pinned it down to her ankle. Once he had knitted her wrist and ankle together, he released her other ankle, grasped her wrist and pinned it down to her ankle.

She gasped and she struggled to move…but he had her completely pinned to the couch. With her panties still on, he stuck his tongue into her opening and sucked. She mewled in reply…his tongue continued to probe…and she wanted more. God she wanted his tongue to touch her…"Naruto…please," she said after a moment of him teasing…"no more."

Of course he knew what no more was and he smirked, leaning back he released her ankles and wrists.

"Push your panties aside."

Her eyes widened again, and she glanced to the side, her cheeks flushing as blood rushed into the tender tissue. Her fingers went between her legs, and she gripped one side of her panties and pushed it aside, revealing her vagina to him.

Not wasting anytime…or for her to change her mind, he lunged at her. His tongue entering her and sucking on her. He took her legs and propped them onto his shoulder blades as his hands went to her buttocks, gripping and rising her so he had better access.

"Oh my god Naruto," she panted as his tongue relentlessly probed her vagina and sucked on her clit. It was a complete surprise when she felt white-hot passion explode in her body as she came. She released a silent scream and her body went limp as he lowered her down to the couch. Unable to even hold herself up she slipped from the couch and onto his lap.

When she recovered from her orgasm she felt fingers at her opening, moving slowly in and out…which had been drawing out her orgasm. "You're tight," he commented as he added an additional finger…she protested a bit, he felt like was literally stretching her. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders...when did he become so masculine?

"You won't be able to accept me," he whispered into her ear as he added a third.

Accept? Accept what? She thought as she felt him readjust her body…now she was on the floor on her knees with her face pressed against the floor and her arms were bent at the elbow with her forearm laying flush against the floor.

She felt his fingers leave, and the sound of shuffling clothing as he tugged down his pants. She then felt something at her opening and before she could try to reason with him…he was inside her. He was moving slow at first, grunting loud as she was still tight. He was seriously questioning Sasuke's penis size (or lack there of), or whether or not Sakura added an extra stitch or twenty after giving birth to Sarada. Nevertheless…he continued to pump in and out and when he felt she was adjusting, he wrapped his arms around her torso and pounded into her and out…his taut chest flush against her back. Her body moved in tandem with his. After a moment he pulled himself up, taking her with him and while in a kneeling position he pinned her arms back behind her, her knees straddled his' and pounded into her, hitting an entirely different angle. In this position with each thrust forward, her breasts bounced up and down. "Ah!" she screamed out and his free hand went to cover her mouth, "shhh," he whispered, "you don't want to wake the neighbors."

She moaned in response and his fingers started to pump in and out of her mouth as she sucked on them…the white-hot passion feeling returned…and she orgasmed, her body started to undulate which affected his penis…and he released into her.

She collapsed forward, with him still in her.

After a moment he removed himself from her and slowly stood. He readjusted his clothes and zipped up his pants.

That was absolutely exhilarating. He now understood what Kiba meant between making love and fucking. Both were wonderful...and he wanted both.

"Sakura, you honor your Hokage right and you'll do as your Hokage wants?" he asked and she looked up, slowly pulling herself into a sitting position and she nodded dumbfoundedly.

He gave his trademark Naruto toothy smile, "your Hokage orders you to be his mistress."


	3. Just Sex

Sakura's routine hadn't changed much. She woke up at 7 AM, showered and dressed. At around 8 AM as she made her way to the kitchen, pausing at her daughter's bedroom, she gently knocked on Sarada’s door. And similar to every other morning, Sarada emerged completely ready. Her ebony hair was brushed, a small pin used to tuck away any rebellious strands of hair. Her usual attire was devoid of any wrinkles or creases and her glasses streak-free. This child was Sasuke inside and out. If it wasn't for the very fact she knew Sarada had been born from her vagina, Sakura would have thought Sasuke conceived this one on his own, using a clone and Naruto's Sexy Jutsu technique.

Naruto.

Her daydreaming ended when she felt a soft tug on her white coat. Glancing down she smiled at Sarada who looked at her in a questioningly way. "Mommy is just thinking about what to make for breakfast," she lied. She couldn't tell her daughter what was truly on her mind. Sarada could sense the lie, she was Sasuke's kin after all…but similar to Sasuke, if she wasn't willing to share…why pry?

"Pancakes," Sarada said as she effortlessly pulled her small form onto the kitchen stool. "Hmm?" Sakura asked, it was clear her mind was elsewhere. "I said I wanted pancakes." "Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, "yes, yes okay pancakes." Kneeling down she gathered the appropriate bowls, ingredients and a spatula. Sarada watched her with keen eyes, "mom that's the cream." Sakura stopped just as she was about to pour cream, instead of milk, into the batter. She just laughed, placed the cream back in the fridge and got the milk, "good thing you are here…I don't even think your Godfather would eat these!"

Her heart raced, once more she had innocently brought him into her thoughts and now the conversation. Naruto was Sarada's Godfather…chosen by Sasuke himself. "That's debatable," Sarada murmured under her breath, she knew full well that her ramen loving Godfather would wolf down anything, even if it's edibility was questionable. Sakura relaxed slightly, which Sarada did not fail to miss…"you're probably right," she said gently with a smile. A fake smile. But a smile nonetheless.

Once the batter had been mixed, she poured it into the pan and waited for the edges to brown. "Do you have activities tonight?" she questioned as she tested the edges of the pancakes, a bit eager to end this part of her routine…and get to the next – work. Sarada noted her mother's unusual behaviour…she was usually quite patient, but this morning she had spent quite a bit of time poking and prodding at the gooey pancake mixture…testing to see if it was ready to flip. It was not. "Yes," Sarada said softly, "I am going to walk home with Bolt and Himawari," she added and looked to see if her mothers expression would change. It did not. Sarada blinked in confusion, was her deduction wrong? "Hinata said it was OK," she said after a few moments. The moment the name was said, her mother dropped the spatula onto the kitchen floor. The batter splattered. "I am so clumsy this morning," Sakura said lightly as she leaned down to pick it up. After cleaning up the mess, Sakura served her pancakes and Sarada just sat there and smiled, her mother was too easy to read.

Sakura dropped off Sarada at the school. She kissed her forehead gently, told her she loved her, have a great day and she'd see her later at home. Once Sarada was gone from her sight, she headed to the hospital. Her punctuality was something she took pride in, and today was the first time she was late.

Opening the main doors she was greeted by familiar faces. Most of them looked quite shocked…their head of the hospital was never late. The head of the village (the Hokage) was…but never Sakura. "Alarm clock didn't go off," she said and mastered another fake smile.

The day was going normally, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Which was why as the day eased on, Sakura's anxiety lessened.

As Sakura started to pack up her things, intent on calling it a day she heard a soft knock at the door. "Come in," she called out and a nurse stepped in. "Sorry for bothering you," she said in a soft mousy voice. Sakura shook her head, "no, not at all." She took a seat and crossed her legs, "how can I help you?" The nurse just smiled, "the Hokage wants to see you."

Sakura felt her breath leave her as her eyes widened. "Dr. Uchiha?" Sakura blinked…yes Dr. Uchiha. She was married, right. She saw the Hokage almost everyday for paperwork…why was this day any different? Maybe he wanted to say last night was a mistake…and that it was the alcohol's doing. Yes…or maybe he had completely forgot about it! And was simply just asking for papers to be signed! "Sorry," she said lightly and reached for her bottle of water, "my throat is parched…no problem, I will get the Hokage to sign those," she added. The nurse looked relieved, bowed her head and scurried off. Once she was gone, Sakura stood up, stretched and gathered the bundle of papers in her arms.

As she walked to his office she was continuously repeating the mantra sign and leave. Sign and leave. Sign and leave. Sign and leave.

Once at his door, she knocked softly and heard a grunt then a 'it's open.' His speech was so lazy and nonchalant…and it literally made butterflies erupt and swarm in her belly.

She was in love. She was in love with her best friend, colleague…a married man.

"I was told to get these signed," she said rather quickly as she entered his office. Papers were everywhere…his personal space was a complete mess, as usual. It seemed while her behavioural idiosyncrasies had changed…his had remained the same.

"Ah yes," he said after a moment, "close the door."

Sakura, without even a second thought, did as she was told. The door clicked and she took a nervous step forward, "so umh," she began and he looked up. "What?" he asked as he extended out his arm to receive the papers he had to sign. That's all his job was now, a perpetual signer…read, sign, read, sign…it was so boring. "N-nothing!" she said as she took a seat, finally relaxing…noticing that Naruto either forgot about last night or just wanted to pretend it never happened. She was fine with that. After all she was married.

He broke the silence after he had finished signing the last page and restacked them, "here." Sakura smiled, happy he was acting normal and she reached for the papers. Taking them from him she offered him her thanks and turned to leave.

"Ah Sakura," he said as she turned the knob –intent on leaving.

"Meet me here at 10:00 PM."

Sakura paused, her hand resting on the door knob. "Why?" she managed to squeak out.

"You question your Hokage?"

Sakura's heart raced and she left the room before he could give another absurd request.

"Sakura," he said quietly as she entered his office, for the second time that day.

"Come here."

"N-naruto," she murmured softly, "we can't."

He just grinned and leaned back in his chair, "then why did you come?"

Sakura's cheeks flushed…yes why had she come? "B-because you're the Hokage…and" she sputtered out, her voice was shaky and high pitched.

"And?" He prompted while he slowly pulled himself from his chair, not however before shrugging off his white Hokage coat.

"And…" she started but stopped when he was in front of her, his frame dwarfing hers. His finger slipped beneath his collar and he loosened it, "hmmm?" he purred.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed and tried to duck underneath his arm, that was being supported by his hand, which rested on the wall beside her head.

However he was too quick, and in seconds he ensnared her on the floor. His body now completely hovering over her crouched one. "This isn't like you!" she whimpered out in frustration.

He tilted his head to the side, "what do you mean?"

"The Naruto I know isn't like this! He is a good husband, father and Hokage!" she stammered.

"You're right I am good at those things. Very good," he conceded. "And how is making love to you going to change that?" he added with a dark grin. Sakura's eyes widened…her heart raced with anticipation, but no she had to be the rational one. She had to say no.

"There will be no making love," she said and pressed a palm to his chest in an attempt to push him away…just like last night.

Naruto sneered at her response, "Ah you are right." He leaned in and brushed his nose to hers', "allow me to rephrase that…" he purred darkly, "how is fucking you going to change that?"

Before she could reply he kissed her hard and easily pushed her down onto the floor. His hands made quick work of her top and within seconds his mouth was sucking on her nipple. It puckered immediately from his touch and she arched her back…pushing her breasts into his mouth. She could feel him grin against her moistened skin as his fingers went to tease her other nipple. He pinched it, pulled, kneaded the her breast…causing her to gasp out loud.

"Your body is quite honest, Sa-ku-ra."

She shivered when he broke down her name into syllables…it was just like last night. While her mind was facing inner turmoil, he took this opportunity to bring her to a sitting position. He guided her head towards his groin and only when she looked up did the order come, "suck me."

Me. Oh she knew who me was…me was fully erected and pushing against his pants…begging to be released. "I haven't even done this with Sasuke!" she exclaimed and turned her face away. But he was relentless, he cupped her chin, "well maybe if you had…he wouldn't go off on those 'soul' searching missions," he quipped. His joke was met with a frown, "I am just kidding Sakura-chan," he said, but didn't ease up on the blow job request. His fingers pushed against her lips, "use your tongue," he ordered and she…feeling the mood, popped open her mouth and swirled her tongue around his fingers, "just like that," he said in an encouraging tone…all the while his hands fumbled with his pants and released his erection. Without giving her a warning he replaced his fingers with his cock on her lips.

She sealed them shut and he whined, "Sakuraaaaaaa…pleaseeeee"

He gave her the puppy dog eyes…those bright cerulean blue eyes were mesmerizing. "Don't make me force you…" he said after a moment...as the crystal blue instantly darkened. When did Naruto become so abrasive? It was then she realized how powerful he was. "You wouldn't…" she hissed. "Wanna make a bet?" he challenged and she just glowered at him. When she didn't comply he simply pinched her nose, her eyes widened and she attempted to hold her breath. He just grinned at her stubbornness.

"That's pretty good Sakura-chan, 20 seconds…but you'll need air soon.." he teased as he kept her nose tightly pinched. After 30 seconds passed she opened her mouth, gasping for air…and he filled her mouth with his cock, releasing her nose.

"Don't look at me like that Sakura-chan," Naruto said in a way too happy voice as her green eyes darkened. She now had the Hokage's cock in her mouth…her best friends cock.

Naruto's fingers grasped her pink locks as he persuading guided her down the length of his cock, until the tip hit the back of her throat. Her eyes widened at the sudden intrusion…and he responded by telling her to relax and breathe slow. Much to her dismay she listened.

After she got a rhythm going, he released her hair and his hand went between her legs.

"You're drenched Sakura," he mused, "you're such a masochist."

She hummed in protest and Naruto just smirked down at her as she continued to deep throat him. Only when he felt himself ready to come, did he grab her hair and force himself down her throat…knowing full well she would have yanked away if he had told her he was cumming. He wanted her to swallow it.

Her eyes widened knowingly when she heard him grunt…she tried to pull away, but his grip was too strong…and within seconds he came.

"I am going to withdraw, and my dear Sakura you are going to swallow it all."

Not waiting for her reply, he slowly pulled out but for good measure pinched her nose when he was fully out. She immediately swallowed and once he was certain nothing was left, he released her nose and she collapsed to the floor – gasping.

"Is this how you are with Hinata?" she growled as she brought her hand across her lips, removing any residue.

"No, of course not," he said as he reached for her ankles…her eyes widening yet again, "already?" she asked with incredulously disbelief…he just came! Naruto just grinned and brought her legs up so they were ran parallel to his chest. He kissed her one ankle, "are you?" he asked. Sakura felt helpless to this man…when did Naruto become like this?

"Why me…" she said after a moment, "you rejected me for her…and now, you want this."

"Don't get so emotional Sakura, this is just sex."


	4. Sweet Poison

"Don't get so emotional Sakura, this is just sex."

She released a sigh as she closed the door behind her and leaned against it. With her back connected to the wall, she covered her face with her hands and slowly slid down. Another miserable sigh was released when her butt hit the floor, her arms wrapping around her thin legs with her chin resting on her kneecaps.

What had she gotten herself into?

Unfortunately for her, she didn't have long to ponder this. In fact, she had been so overwhelmed with the entire situation that she hadn't noticed the window was open, nor the person in the shadows glaring at her. She did however notice the kunai that was now pressed against her carotid artery. It was disturbingly cold yet comforting.

"Sakura you're being careless," an all too familiar voice whispered into her ear.

Sasuke

"I-" was all she could manage as she felt the kunai press deeper into her skin, he was being serious.

Fuck, she thought, her mind was spinning now and she regretted that glass of sake she took in Naruto's office. It wasn't making her think straight, and she needed too.

"Naruto told me you'd be returning early," she responded after a moment of intense silence. This was a lie, Naruto had never told her such a thing, however it wasn't farfetched. It was grounded in theory that a) Naruto was the Hokage and as such was privy to information about Konoha's nin when they returned and left, and if Naruto had delegated that task to a Hokage advisor, she was left with b) Naruto and Sasuke were the best of friends. Who wouldn't tell a best friend they were returning early?

"Hnn," was his stoic reply as the kunai that had rested close to her jugular was silently pocketed. Sakura inwardly released a relieved sigh, her deductions were correct. Which one? She didn't care. Just one had been correct.

Sasuke disrobed his poncho from his body, God she hated that thing. He then placed it on a hook near the front door, the front door her back still remained in contact with. He reached for the knob and when the door failed to open, he glanced down at her…his dark obsidian eyes bore into her green ones, "move." Sakura nodded and quickly stood up, taking a few steps back for good measure.

"Where are you going?" she asked quietly.

"Out," he said, turning the knob and opening the door. He didn't give her a location or even a time when he would return. No, he only left her with silence and the dull thud of the door closing.

Naruto sat in his usual chair at the Konoha pub. After his time with Sakura he was in need of a drink. He motioned to the bartender, who upon recognizing him immediately came to his aid. "Hokage," he said with a genuine respectful smile, "the usual?" Naruto nodded and replied with, "and Naruto is fine." The older man smiled deeply, the crevices around his eyes crinkling as he merrily poured him a drink and passed it to him, "there you are Naruto." Naruto gave his traditional toothy grin and downed the numbing elixir.

He should never have went home with her, he shouldn't have danced with her…and most of all, he shouldn't have fucked her.

She was a sweet-tasting poison.

He took another sip but paused midway, placing his drink down…his smile broadening, "Teme."

The twenty-something year old sat down beside him, "dobe," was his simple reply.

Naruto waved down the bartender, ordered Sasuke a drink and another for himself.

"Sakura," Sasuke said after a long moment of silence…causing Naruto to nearly choke on his alcoholic beverage. "Sa-sakura-chan, w-what?" he stammered nervously as he looked straight, obviously avoiding looking at Sasuke.

"You told her," he said quietly as he took a small sip of his drink, it was strong. Naruto looked at him with confusion, "told her what?" he inquired. His nervousness had subsided and was replaced with genuine curiosity.

"That I would be returning…early," he said, placing his glass down on the counter. Naruto wasn't known for deep or even rational thinking, yet he easily placed the two situations together. Sasuke returned, evidently startled her, he grew suspicious of her lack of awareness, so she told him he had told her. Clever, clever, clever.

"Of course, she is your wife," Naruto responded, emphasizing wife. Sasuke 'hnned' and took another sip of the toxic drink, he still hadn't grown accustomed to the endearing labels for married couples…wife and husband. Probably because he had married Sakura for the sole purpose of continuing the Uchiha lineage. She was a strong kunoichi, her chakra control would be legendary and perhaps she had other redeeming qualities…like her unyielding faith and love for him.

She had told him the day of their wedding, she had enough love for the both of them.

"You know Sasuke," Naruto said, immediately disturbing Sasuke's daydreaming. He looked at him, giving him a what expression. "You'll need to show Sakura-chan you care, or she might leave you," he said with a deep smile. Sasuke frowned at this and Naruto just laughed, "of course teme with a heart of ice wouldn't know how to woo a woman." Sasuke's frown deepened, "oh yeah? What would you know?"

Naruto just shrugged and reached for his drink, intending to finish it and this conversation. If he became too absorbed, he may make things difficult for Sakura. He glanced to Sasuke who obviously shared the same sentiments, he too wanted to end this conversation.

"I was just joking teme," Naruto said with his characteristic toothy grin, "Sakura-chan loves you…why, I have no clue why…" he said in a light comical voice, "you're moody, have terrible fashion sense and two different colored eyes…but whatever gets her rocks off!" He patted Sasuke on the shoulder, "perhaps emo boys are her type," he laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "like you have better fashion sense." Naruto's jaw dropped in an over-exaggerated gaping manner, "me?" he questioned and pointed to himself, and "I dress wonderfully!" Sasuke just smirked, "sure yeah do…is that what Hinata tells you?"

Naruto's mouth opened and he stopped…to which Sasuke smirked, knowing full well his reply. Of course Hinata would think that, after all she thought Naruto was legitimately a God. Naruto ended this mini conversation with a scoff and pointed out Sasuke barely touched his drink, which made him weaker…and he briefly triumphed over his small (yet super significant) victory over the Uchiha heir. Everything was still a competition between them.

"Well this has been fun teme, but the wife awaits for…" he drawled but didn't finish the sentence. Sasuke just rolled his eyes, "keep your marital doings to yourself." Naruto grinned in response, "keep the heat between the sheets is what keeps a marriage going teme." Sasuke scoffed, "dobe." Naruto laughed, "not in bed…I probably have you beat there too!" he exclaimed, "drinking and fucking…what a combination!"

"Hinata is obviously biased," Sasuke replied in a very logical way. Naruto wanted oh so bad to tell him his, yes Sasuke's wife didn't think so…but he bit his tongue and just smiled, "have a goodnight teme."

Sasuke arrived home to see Sarada sleeping on the couch, nestled in Sakura's arms. He guessed she had wanted to stay up to greet him…but had fallen asleep. As he closed the door, he noticed Sakura's eyes flicker open. Green met black and she just smiled gently. "She just fell asleep," she said in a quiet tone…just enough for him to hear, but quiet enough not to wake her. "Hnn," he replied as he walked towards them. Standing in front, he reached to touch her noir bangs and tuck them behind her ears. He was glad she had black hair…and not Sakura's outlandish locks. He couldn't imagine having a child with pink hair.

"She looks more like you every day," Sakura said softly. It was if she could read his mind. "Hn," he said in reply…as he leaned down, her hands arms fell to the sides as he lifted their child into his arms. He cradled her small body close to his and he walked towards her room. He hated this small place…that Sakura insisted on living in. He had told her the day of their wedding she would move into the Uchiha manor. He precisely remembered her agreeing yet, here he was in her squalor apartment.

The same routine would happen…tomorrow they would return to the Uchiha manor. There would be no arguments, just quiet packing. And as soon as he left, she'd return here.

He had debated burning the place down…

She hadn't lost her stubbornness. But she had stopped arguing. Before she would cry…beg…yell and scream at him. Now, nothing came. What was worse was she just sat there smiling. Even he knew there was nothing to smile about…but as he looked down into his arms, he noticed she was smiling. Perhaps Sarada was the one person who could keep them together. Or maybe not? What Naruto had said to him…still bothered him. Sarada couldn't alone keep them together…no they'd need more. He needed to bind her to him…and he couldn't do it with emotion, so he'd have to do it the other way.

He placed Sarada into her bed, she mumbled chichi-ue…Baka and he couldn't help but smile. Surely he'd win father of the year…not. He reached for her blanket and pulled it over her sleeping form. Gently he kissed her forehead and as he was about to leave she whispered chichi-ue, don't go. "Good night Sarada," he whispered and walked out, however only after she returned it with Good night chichi-ue. He closed the door behind him to see that Sakura had left the living room and was presumably in her bedroom – which was one door down (as the apartment only had two bedrooms).

He opened the door, and closed it quietly…noticing Sakura had already changed and was in bed. He stripped down to his boxers and approached the bed, he was quite confused. Usually when he returned she was all over him…quite literally she would jump into his arms and kiss him passionately. Now…she acted quite mature (save for refusing to live in the Uchiha manor). He placed a knee onto the bed and with his back facing her, he laid down.

Something must have happened…what Narut-O! His thoughts were immediately interrupted when he felt something incredibly soft and warm press against his back. "Sak-" he said hesitantly to which she replied with hmmm? Her lips pressed against his ear and she breathed hotly. His face flushed and he thanked Kami that the night shielded his embarrassment…yet not his arousal. Which was now held in her soft hands. Holy fuck…when did she! He felt her fingers work along his length and he gasped when she felt her lips against his neck and slowly dance down his spine…as she inched her body down his…making sure to keep her full-developed breasts always in contact with his skin. When she was around his butt, he felt her nipples graze over his thighs and then …her tongue replaced her fingers. He gasped again as her hot mouth descended down his erect penis. It was an awkward position yet she was taking him into her mouth like a pro. Who was this woman? He thought as his hand instinctively went to the back of her head, his fingers entangling themselves in her pink locks as he guided her down further…and she didn't protest, not one bit.

After a moment he rolled onto his back and she easily adjusted herself, so now her knees straddled his and her head continued to bob up and down…he could feel himself near and as she swallowed…the suction from action caused him to release. She swallowed it all…and he closed his eyes as he felt her gingerly lick the tip of his penis. "Ah Sakura," he moaned…and she just giggled, wait…did she giggle? He ripped the blanket up to see his wife…completely naked…running her tongue along his limp penis, with her eyes boring deeply into his.

She then lowered her chest onto his penis and rubbed it between her full breasts. "Like that?" she quipped softly and he 'hnned' except it sounded more like a mewl. She smiled and slowly pulled herself up so now she was on all fours, with her hands (palm down) on either side of his chest…and her knees by his hips. Her breasts hung beautifully…with her long pink hair brushing against his taut stomach. He moaned as she rubbed his penis between her vagina folds…when did she become such a tease? And just as he was about to take charge of this situation…she (with expertise) slipped him inside of her. He gasped again and she released the most pleasurable liquid ear candy. She stayed like this for a moment before lifting her hips up, and slamming down…as she moved up and down, her hands went to her breasts and she started to fondle them…and pinch her already hard nipples. He stared up at her, his own hands resting on her thighs…but he longed to suck on those nipples. Without warning he pulled himself up and his lips latched onto her nipple…while his other hand went to pinch the other. Her hands fell to her sides as she released a moan as his tongue circled her nipple, "ah yes Sasuke, hmm" she moaned as she moved up and down…her movements however became sloppy when one of Sasuke's hand switched it's motive from the nipple to her clitoris. He rubbed it and she shuddered in delight…immediately orgasming from the sudden contact. He grinned against her flesh and before she could form a reply he (with him still inside her) brought her crashing to the bed. "Wrap your legs around me" he commanded as his hips slammed against hers. She not only wrapped her legs around his but also her arms around his neck, bringing her body close to his. He, however, didn't like this embrace, and to her discomfort he unwound her arms and pinned them above her head as he continued to pound into her.

Within minutes he released inside of her…and he held this position for a few seconds. She was lying now with her upper back and shoulder blades connected to the bed…but her lower-middle back was off the bed, and her legs were still wrapped around his waist. After a moment he unwrapped her slender long legs and collapsed onto the bed…immediately falling asleep.

Sakura sat there with her legs bent…her chest rising and her eyes staring up at the ceiling. She hoped to Kami he didn't notice…

He woke up the smell of bacon and eggs and the light laughter of his wife and daughter. He groggily pulled himself up and ruffled his hair…he couldn't believe what happened last night. Was that actually Sakura? Or was it a clone? If her and Naruto were hanging out recently…he wouldn't doubt it if he taught her how to master a clone of herself. He'd do it just to fuck him over. The dobe was probably having a good laugh right now. He groaned as he placed his feet on the floor and slowly stood up. There on the cupboard were his clothes…laid out. And a fluffy white towel was situated beside them.

Something was up.

He showered, dressed and by the time he was in the kitchen – Sakura was cleaning up. "Chichi-ue!" Sarada called out and she ran over to embrace his…knees. Her small arms wrapped around his legs, making it hard for him to move, "morning Sarada." She looked up at him gleefully through her pristine red rimmed glasses. It was odd...because neither him nor Sakura had eye issues. But he had to hand it to Sakura…for noticing it early on. She really was a good mother for Sarada.

"I made you breakfast Sasuke-kun," she chimed merrily and placed a brown paper bag on the counter, "and here's your lunch." Sasuke 'hnned' in reply. Sakura glanced at the clock, "oh my look at the time! We need to go!" she exclaimed and took off the white apron, only to put on her white doctors coat. "I'll take Sarada," Sasuke said and Sakura paused…it was a fleeting moment, but he swore he saw her expression sadden…but then was immediately replaced with a big smile, "oh that'd be great! Thanks Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke watched her walk towards them, kneel down and kiss Sarada on the forehead, "have a good day at school my Sarada-chan."

Sarada smiled, "you too haha-ue!"

Sakura was thankfully on time, and saved herself any odd glances. She immediately got to work, intent on busying herself so she didn't have to think about her personal life. She looked over charts, attended to patients and reviewed orders. This wasn't unusual behavior for Sakura, but her colleagues knew better…Sasuke was back.

Fucking paperwork…that's all he did, day in day out. He wanted to be on missions! Defending the village from enemies! Not…a tower of paper, where the biggest threat in his office was a paper cut. He numbly worked through them, sign here…acknowledge this. Seriously he had to make decisions over a FESTIVAL?! Didn't they have some kind of festival committee?

He made a mental note to himself - assign a festival committee.

He closed his eyes only to reopen them to see Sasuke standing in his office. "Knock much?" he asked in an irate tone. Sasuke just 'hnned' Naruto groaned, "seriously…do you have any other words in your vocabulary other than hnnn." Sasuke just glared and took a seat. "Glaring isn't a word…and I am pretty sure 'hnnn' isn't either!"

"She's changed," he said suddenly…as Naruto continued to rant about how hnn wasn't a word, but maybe could be, and that he'd have to consult the librarian later. He didn't stop until he heard went down on "she gave you what?!" he exclaimed. Sasuke's lips flat lined, "she gave me head you dobe."

Naruto's eyes widened, "didn't you say not to share marital affairs…" Sasuke nodded, "this is different…she's changed." He then proceeded to tell him…everything Sakura did. From pressing her tits against his back, to fucking him with them…to straddling him. His own penis was hard…and he cursed Sasuke for his explicit detail…and ability to stay straight faced as he divulged his entire night to Naruto. The man was truly a legend. "So-so what," Naruto said after a moment, "she missed you…maybe she's been reading the Kama Sutra or something?" he reasoned. He wanted him out of his office…for some reason he was really mad.

"She also called me Sasuke-kun," he said…Naruto grimaced, "look Sasuke-kun, what job do I have in this village?" Sasuke frowned, "you're the Hokage." Naruto nodded, "right and while signing a fuck ton of papers IS apart of the job…marriage counseling is not." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I know that, dobe." Naruto released a sigh, "well I am glad you know, truly, I am super glad you know." Sasuke just 'hnned' stood up and left. "Thanks for visiting, please oh please come again!" Naruto hollered at him as he closed the door and left the office.

It was late and the hospital was beginning to empty…first day patients left, followed by casual staff. It wasn't long before Sakura was alone, browsing charts and preparing for tomorrow. She had just sent home her last colleague…when Naruto arrived.

"Sakura," he said lightly and she looked up, "not now Naruto," she said with seamless effort. She was still in work-mode.

"We need to have a little talk."

"NarutO!" she gasped as he was now in front of her…shocking her. She placed down her paperwork and challenged his stare, "okay, you have my attention."

"Thank you," he said with a smile…but there was much more to that smile than genuine appreciation.

"Whose better?" he asked abruptly…causing Sakura to quite literally choke on air. "What?" she exclaimed, her cheeks turning a dark shade of red as blood rushed into the tender tissue. "I said," he began, repeating himself…he hated repeating himself, especially when he knew she heard him, "who. Is. Better?"

"Who…and better?" she asked, "I am not sure what you are talking about." This was a complete lie, she was looking away from him…trying desperately to avoid his gaze. His hand reached out and grasped her chin, forcing her to look at him, "Oh I think you know exactly what I mean." Her eyes widened, "no I don't!" she shouted as his fingers were now between her legs…rubbing her vagina through her panties, he leaned forward to whisper into her ear, "did you forget my touch already?"

His fingers pushed her panties aside and buried themselves inside of her. She began to pant, her posture slouching as his fingers expertly moved in and out, with his thumb brushing against her clitoris. "Hmm!" she moaned…her upper half now folding onto her legs…making it hard for him to finger fuck her.

"So a little black birdie came into my office," he said lightly as he used a free hand to push her back into an upright seated position. He used both his hands this time and hooked them around her knees and lifted up, he placed each bent (at the knee) leg over the arm rests, spreading her. "And told me a delightful story," he added as his hands went to her doctors coat, pushed it down to her wrists and off…while her dress pooled at her waist, her breasts easily popping out. "About a girl who usually quite demure during sex…turned into a dominatrix," he said with a smile as his hands undid his belt…she just stared up at him, with a torn expression. "You know..you look shocked," he added, "but you actually played a leading role in the story!"

"Wait-Naruto!" she said and pushed a hand against this stomach. It was too late…he was inside her and within seconds he had lifted her from the chair, onto the desk…her legs hung off the edge. He placed his hands on either side of her head as he pushed himself deep inside her. She moaned in reply, she wrapped her legs around his torso…with her heels digging into his buttocks. He relentlessly pounded his hips against hers' and wrapped his arms around her body…bringing her into an embrace. Sakura returned the affection, her own slender arms wrapping around him…she craved this intimacy, even if it was false. She stayed like this for awhile…until she heard his breathing become ragged, knowing he was about to cum.

"Pull out," she moaned…and he ignored it. "Pull out!" she shouted and he ignored at as well…she struggled against him, but his grasp only tightened.

He grunted and came…inside of her.

She was now crying…tears streaming down her face and he (still inside of her) settled her back onto the desk. His tongue tasted her tears…in her reply, she told him to fuck off. Naruto's hands found her butt, and he pushed himself deeper into her, "what's the problem…if you got pregnant, it's not like it'd be shocking…you are the lead star after-all, Sakura-chan."


	5. Cherry Blossoms

"We can't do this anymore."

Her statement was met with silence.

"Naruto, we can't do this anymore."

Once more silence met her pledge.

"Please, answer me…" she begged, "we are married," she added.

"I am not leaving Hinata," was his response. Sakura felt hurt yet relieved at the same time, but mostly hurt. "I know," she said, "this is why we need to stop."

"Sakura we are adults."

His words were concise and the deep baritone in his voice made her listen. "And as adults, we cannot shirk our responsibilities." She nodded her head, agreeing with each statement, "adults wouldn't do this."

Naruto nodded, "responsible adults would not." Sakura didn't like how he emphasized responsible. "And we are-" she began but she immediately went silent when he hovered over her, his hands now planted on the desk on either side of her hips. "Human," he purred softly. Sakura couldn't quite grasp what he was saying, which was unusual for her, given her sharp mind. In fact when did Naruto become philosophical?

"There's no difference," she retorted. Naruto just gave her his characteristic grin, "oh but there is." Sakura rolled her eyes and scoffed, "okay Professor Uzumaki, enlighten me."

Naruto had always loved this side of Sakura, this stubbornness and challenging attitude was alluring and he wanted nothing more than to dominate her.

"That's quite the tongue you have Sakura," he drawled, "and to your Hokage no less."

"Sorry, let me correct that…okay Professor Uzumaki-Hokage-sama, enlighten me."

The attitude was wafting off her body, both in voice and behavior. She was now sitting up, but her spine was concave, with her bare breasts pushed out...inches from his naked chest.

Kit, are you going to let her talk to you like that?

A low growl rumbled from his lips and his eyes turned red.

"Kyuubi wants you."

Sakura's eyes widened, she hadn't heard the name of the nine-tailed fox for a very long time. She had almost forgotten that he existed and was sealed inside Naruto.

"Correction," he said, mocking her earlier statement, "he wants me to fuck you into submission."

Kyuubi continued to patronize him and just as he was about to silence him by giving into his demands, the door swung open.

"Oh, sorry!" a mousey girl with vibrant red hair said in a surprised tone. "I didn't-" she began and Naruto (who had his back faced towards her) just gave Sakura you're lucky look, before spinning around…bright and happy. "Not at all!" he said loudly and walked towards her. "Hokage-sama?" she whispered in disbelief, she didn't know who it was because the room was dark. He nodded, "the one and only," and stopped in front of her, tucking his shirt into his pants as he did so. This did not go unnoticed…and the girl blushed. "I was sparing and cracked a rib, and Sakura fixed it up…good as new!" he commented happily and reached for her hand, pressing it against is chest, "see?" The girl went completely red…and Naruto released her hand, only when he was convinced she had either forgotten what she had happened upon, or it didn't matter. He'd take either one.

Unfortunately he knew she wasn't buying it, as she was now peering around him...trying to see where Sakura was. What an inquisitive little girl, Naruto thought.

Smiling, he decided in order to distract her, he'd need to continue this conversation...as he noted in her eyes, she was extremely curious as to why the Hokage and hospital director were alone in the hospital, at night, with no lights on.

He decided to complement her on her recent medical exam performance.

"You k-kn-know?" she stammered, her eyes wide with surprise.

Sakura had to hand it to Naruto; he was excellent at keeping excellent relations with the people of Konoha.

"Of course," Naruto said, "why wouldn't I?"

She licked her lips nervously, "because the Hokage is busy." He just shook his head, his smiling remaining firm on his lips, and "I am never too busy for the people of Konoha."

Naruto was amazingly charismatic. So much so, it almost scared Sakura. She needed to leave.

"I fixed your rib Hokage-sama, so I am going home…see you tomorrow Rini," Sakura called out as she headed the opposite direction…away from them. She couldn't approach them, not with evidence of their romp running down her inner legs.

The girl identified as Rini 'hmmmed!' and turned to the Hokage, bowing her head and also disappearing down the hall.

Only when he was certain she was out of sight and earshot, did his smile disappear.

He turned his attention to door, which Sakura had used as her escape.

He noted she didn't waste time to put distance between the two of them.

You can still catch her, Kyuubi hissed.

Of course I can, Naruto noted mentally to the fox.

Oh, so you are choosing not to, Kyuubi remarked sarcastically.

Naruto decided to ignore the fox and performed some hand-seals, immediately he was in front of the door to his home. He noted the lights were off so he silently turned the door handle. He was greeted with a delicious aroma, presumably from the kitchen.

His deductions were correct; Hinata had cooked dinner and left out a plate for him. God he loved her. She had even left him a hand-written note.

Naruto,

I hope you had a good day.

I made dinner for you.

Kids are in bed.

Love, Hinata

He suddenly felt his heart clench and he sat down at the kitchen table. God…what was he doing. Seriously. He had an amazing wife, family…just overall life.

"Naruto?" a soft whisper came from the doorway. Naruto looked over to see his wife, wearing a see-thru baby-doll…her beautiful hair cascading down her front and backside. "Hinata," he said softly and extended a hand. She blushed and took it, and he pulled her onto him.

She was now in a very indecent position, with her legs straddling his body and her hands resting on his shoulder blades.

"I" she began but he silenced her with a kiss, his lips moving sensually against hers' as he took her lower lip between his teeth and pulled on it. She moaned in response, her hips instinctively grinding against his, pushing herself closer to his growing erection. His hands found her buttocks and he gave them a firm squeeze, before kneading and spreading them wide. "Ah Naruto," she gasped when he inserted a finger into her vagina, and his thumb rubbed her clitoris. She hummed in response, and pushed her breasts into his face, pleading for him to suck on her nipples. Naruto obliged his wife and his tongue circled one nipple before taking it entirely into his mouth. Her head flung back, exposing her pale white neck…which Naruto nipped at gingerly, earning a seductive mewl. He now had two fingers moving in and out of her at a sensually slow pace. "Faster," she whined and he just chuckled, since when did his innocent Hinata become such a sex-craved woman? He loved every inch of her body, from her breasts to the small part of her back.

This was love. What he did with Sakura was nowhere near this.

Her lips were now by his ear, and she was panting and moaning – loud. "Hinata you'll wake the children," he whispered into her ear…and she flushed, "I am ready, are you?" "Hmmm!" she hummed in response as she closed her eyes and bit on her lower lip. With her permission granted, he slid himself inside her and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips pressing against his. Her lips vibrated against his, simulated from her moan as he moved his hips up and down at the same sensually pace, as his fingers were. "Stop teasing me," she whispered against his lips…he just smiled and his hands returned to her butt, grabbing it he forced himself deep inside of her. Her fingers weaved into his hair and he felt his peak reach, especially when her hard nipples were rubbing up and down his bare chest. Knowing he was close, he placed two fingers on her clit…and watched his wife's eyes widen and he knew she was close. Giving one long last thrust he emptied into her, but continued to rub her clit, drawing out her orgasm, watching her intently as she experience a rippling effect. Even when her hips stilled he continued to rub her clit, "ah Naruto…" she breathed as he knew she experienced yet another orgasm. The female body was quite incredible…while he would need a refractory period before he could perform again…her body remained in this peak orgasmic mode.

"I love you Naruto," she whispered as her eyes closed and his fingers drew away. He smiled, "I love you too, Hinata." He sat there for a moment…before withdrawing himself and standing up, bringing his beautiful wife with him. He carried her bridal style to the bedroom, and laid her softly down into their shared bed. She mumbled another I love you. Which made Naruto feel even worse. He reached for the blanket and pulled it over both of their bodies. Wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her close and buried his face into the back of her neck…her soft hair tickling his skin.

Sakura had returned home, shortly after she had dismissed herself, in front of Rini and Naruto. She was so happy Rini was a diligent student. She practically spent her life in the hospital, honing her medic skill. If it wasn't for her...she didn't know what could have happened, but she had a vague idea.

When she returned home, she had opted not to greet her husband and daughter who were at the kitchen table…no instead she made a beeline for the bathroom.

She immediately turned on the shower and began to undress. In her small apartment's bathroom…his cologne was very noticeable. Since when did Naruto wear cologne? His scent was in her hair (among other substances) and as she reached down to pick up her clothes, she realized it was infused in her clothes.

She couldn't risk doing laundry…so she decided to wash her clothes in the shower. Once she stepped into the shower, she dropped her clothes onto the floor and reached for a bottle of soap. Without a second thought about how odd this might look to an onlooker, she doused her clothes with purple soap and stepped on them…in and effort to replace Naruto's scent with the lavender one.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura froze and looked forward through the fogged glass pane that was the only barrier between her and her onlooker – her husband.

"What I always do," she said as confidently as she could. His brow perked, "wash your clothes in the shower?" She nodded and her eyes widened when he took a step into the bathroom. Fuck, in her haste she had forgotten to lock the bathroom door.

He was looking at her with this incredible amusing face. He wasn't buying it. "What?" she stammered as she stepped onto her clothes, a bit paranoid the cologne was still lingering in the sopping wet threads. "Fine," she said after a moment…realizing he wouldn't go away. "You got me," she mumbled and admitted her defeat, "it's because this apartment is so small, it doesn't have a laundry machine and I don't have time to go to the Laundromat." She knew he'd like her admitting how small and unsatisfactory her apartment was.

"You were right, OK," she said when she noticed he hadn't left…nor that ridiculous smug look. "We'll move to the Uchiha compound…permanently."

The next morning, Naruto awoke to another amazing aroma – his wife cooking breakfast. He quickly dressed and hopped around the room like a mad man, trying to put on socks…pants and find his damn Hokage hat. He ended up finding it under the bed…perfect place for it. He could almost hear Tsunade call him disrespectful.

He tipped it back so it rested against his back and he headed towards the kitchen. Immediately one of his two children greeted him, Himawari…while Bolt stared at him with a look of disdain. "Good morning Himawari-chan," he said placed his hand atop of her small head and ruffled her bluish hair, "…and Bolt," he said looking up his son 'hmmfed' and avoided his eye contact. Naruto grimaced and took a seat at the table.

"Look, I have some free time tonight…so maybe we can spar," Naruto suggested as he buttered his toast – which Hinata had just placed on the table.

"Really?!" Bolt asked, his demeanor changing completely as he looked at his father with excitement. Naruto nodded, "of course." Bolt began to sway back and forth with excitement. "Just come by after school," Naruto said as he took a bit of his buttered toast, "okay?" Bolt nodded, 'Hmm!'

Once breakfast was done, Naruto waited for Himawari and Bolt to get ready. He kissed his wife on the lips…while Himawari blushed, looking away and Bolt practically gagged…saying he was about to lose his breakfast.

Hinata waved them off, only closing the door when she couldn't see them anymore. Once inside she returned to the kitchen and began to clean up. She had to keep busy…and not let her mind wander. If she stopped she knew she would think about last night.

The night her husband came home, with the scent of another woman.

"Good morning Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru returned his happy greeting with his typical bored look. Naruto just grinned and took his seat at the table. Shikamaru lifted his brow when he detected something quite noticeable as he passed by.

"It is not my business to interfere with the Hokage's private affairs," Shikamaru said in a very bored tone, "and I do not what to know who it is," although he had a pretty good idea who it was, "but I would suggest you shower following your rendezvous'."

Naruto's eyes widened and he smelt his underarms, "I don't smell that bad," he commented.

Shikamaru's face remained emotionless, "on the contrary you smell like cherry blossoms."


	6. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where's Naruto?" a dark haired man asked in confusion when he realized the man who ought to be sitting in the Hokage's chair was not the Hokage.
> 
> Shikamaru sent him a bored expression, "showering."

I want her, kit the nine-tail foxed growled lowly from inside his mental prison.

Naruto closed his eyes so he could face his companion.

"So it's you," he growled lowly and he walked towards the caged beast. He finally knew who the culprit was behind his recent behavior. He was beyond angry that Kyuubi had been controlling him, completely unbeknownst to him.

"Since when?" he asked the fox.

Kit, can blame me all you want, but you and I are of the same. If you didn't want to, you would have resisted.

Naruto opened his eyes to see the porcelain white tiles of the shower. He was resting his head against the tiled wall, along with his palms, which were flush against it. Kyuubi was right. If he didn't want her, he would have ignored the foxes' desires. But he didn't, instead he succumbed to them.

He chuckled darkly as he recalled the conversation he had with Sakura. Responsible adults didn't do this, apparently neither did humans…but foxes did. So he now knew who was responsible for his desire for Sakura, but what was hers? If memory served him correctly, he knew she didn't have any beasts inside of her…making demands. So why had she –

She likes you.

Naruto's eyes widened and he heard the fox finish his thoughts. Sakura-chan, like him? After all those years of pinning for her…she had decided to reciprocate?

He faced the faucet and turned it, the water slowed until it was a mere trickle. He inhaled deeply and stepped out of the shower, blindly reaching for the towel intent to press it against his face. After doing so, he wrapped it around his waist and left the bathroom, dressed as is.

"We have a visitor," he heard Shikamaru say as he saw Naruto leave the bathroom. Steam billowed out before completely disappearing. Naruto looked to Sasuke, "I see." Shikamaru stood up and excused himself, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone.

Naruto settled into the chair, his hand ruffling his wet blonde hair as he rubbed his eyes in a tired fashion, "more marital problems Sasuke?" he queried. Sasuke was just staring at him…with this complete look of disbelief, Naruto was half naked…with the towel barely hanging onto his hips. Naruto registered that look and he just smirked and gave him a seductive look, "Oh Sasuke-kun, like what you see?" He batted his eyelashes and gave him a 'kissy'face. Sasuke was completely silent, so Naruto took this a bit further…wondering if he could bed the maternal and paternal figures of the proud Uchiha clan. "Hmmm…Sasu-ke?" he rasped into his ear when he was close enough. Sasuke immediately pushed him away, called him dobe and was intent on putting distance between them, which included the desk. Naruto could only laugh at the Uchiha's response.

"Don't worry Uchiha your ass is safe," he added…to which Sasuke grumbled out, "who said I would take it?"

Naruto couldn't believe they were having this conversation…where the fuck was Sai? He needed to get in on this bromance! "Sasuke you know you are my bitch," Naruto teased as he disappeared behind a dressing wall-divider. Once behind he dressed in his usual attire, his black jumpsuit paired with his orange and white Hokage coat. He brought it to his nose before putting it on…sighing and inwardly thanking Shikamaru for exchanging his erm cherry blossom scented clothing (as Shikamaru had pointedly put it) for these evergreen ones.

"Alright…so what can I do for you Sasuke?" he asked, emerging completely dressed. Sasuke had his back towards him, only turning when he saw Naruto take his seat.

"I am going to be leaving again," he said quietly…to which Naruto's lips flat lined, "Sakura-chan is not going to like that." Sasuke 'hnned' of course he knew that. "Either will Sarada-chan," Naruto said. Sasuke 'hnned' to that as well, that was a given. Naruto leaned back in his Hokage chair and played with his Hokage hat, "so why then?" Sasuke didn't reply…and Naruto knew this conversation was going absolutely nowhere…and that festival committee paper he saw facing upright on his desk, desperately needed his approval. As did the mountain of papers to the left side of his desk. And right side.

"Okay," he said after a moment, "I'll put you on an extended mission…again." He reached for a pile of missions that he specifically kept for Sasuke…they were ones in which no time had been denoted for completion, but had to be done…eventually.

He flipped through them, before landing on one he thought would strengthen the village's relationships. He might have helped Sasuke play hooky on his family, but the village's well-being always came first.

"Here we are," he said as he handed Sasuke the mission statement.

Sasuke glanced it over, "thank you Hokage-sama." Naruto just nodded, "sure thing Sasuke." God he was going to get shit from Sakura. Sakura didn't really care before (or she tried to hide it), but now that Sarada was getting older…him being home was much more important.

"One last thing," Sasuke said, just as he was about to leave. Naruto looked up and just smiled, "I will watch over Sakura and Sarada-chan in your leave."

Sasuke 'hnnned' and disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

Shikamaru entered the room, just as Sasuke left. While he didn't hear the entire conversation, he had been privy to the departing one.

"Watch over, I wonder if Sasuke knows what that entails," he said in his usual bored tone.

Naruto just smiled, "I don't know what you mean."

Naruto sat at his desk, and rubbed his eyes…he was tired. He needed a vacation- his thoughts were momentarily interrupted when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," he said and the door slowly opened to reveal that medic girl. The one who had interrupted him a couple of nights ago. "Yes?" he asked, now leaning forward, his fingers forming a teepee.

"The director of the hospital hasn't come in the last few days."

Naruto's fingers parted and he stood up, "what?!" The redhead backed towards the door, "they said to give her time, because you know, Mr. Uchiha is gone…but, we haven't heard anything from her." Naruto slowly settled back down into his seat…god he fucking hated Sasuke sometimes. And he hated that he was partly responsible for it.

"Alright, I'll checkup on her," he said and brought his form to full apex.

"Oh," the redhead said…sounding quite shocked that the Hokage was going to make a personal visit.

He didn't pay her much more attention, he thanked her for her excellent work and in a flurry of leaves, disappeared.

He appeared at her apartment, intent on ending this as soon as possible...after all those papers awaited his important signatures! He turned the knob…somewhat surprised it was unlocked, but he didn't give it too much thought as he pushed it open. Inside…was completely not what he was expecting. He thought he would see her furniture…the couch, coffee table, the love-seat…but the place was empty. Well it wasn't completely empty…he knew she was here, and while he admired her attempts to mask her chakra – she was just too emotional to maintain a steady barrier.

"I know you're here Sakura," he called out and walked towards the only room he thought she'd be in – the bedroom.

Opening the door he saw her wrapped in a blanket…lying on the floor. "Therapist…wasn't in the Hokage description either," he grumbled as he walked towards her. "Oi Sakura," he said as he kneeled down beside her, balancing on his tippy-toes. No reply came so he gave her shoulder a nudge…and a soft why came from the bundle.

"Why…what?" he asked, completely dumbfounded…it was then the bundle moved and she lunged at him. He saw it coming a mile away and easily pinned her to the ground. "You have some nerve," he said looking down at her…he was only met with terrifically angry eyes. He felt the muscles in her arms tense from where he held her down…and if he wasn't careful, she'd blow him through the wall. "Sakura-chan," he whispered hoping this would calm her down. Tears started to stream from her eyes as she moved her head to the side, exposing her neck but also avoiding his gaze.

"You sent him on that mission."

Naruto slowly pulled himself off of her, and returned to his kneeling position, "yeah." There was no lying to her. She then lunged at him again, this time he allowed her to..and she took him to the ground, burying her face into his clothes. His hand automatically rested on her head, and his fingers weaved into her pink hair. "Why," she sobbed…it was barely audible…"what will I tell her…" she wailed. Naruto just closed his eyes…Sakura knew why…they always had this discussion, this exact same…argument, every-time he left.

Naruto had to pick up the pieces. He was in charge of putting Sakura back together. Only to have her broken a part. It was a cycle. A terrible one…but a cycle none the less.

With tears now streaming down her eyes he lifted her up from the ground and carried her into the bathroom. With his foot he brought down the toilet seat cover and placed her on top of it. Then faced the bathtub (which wasn't far in this small bathroom) and turned on the faucet, letting his hand rest in the stream of water…only plugging the drain once it was hot. He released a sigh and turned to her…she had her knees drawn tight to her chest with her face buried into her kneecaps. He kneeled in front of her and rested his hands on her hips, grabbing her shorts and panties he pulled them up her legs. She wasn't doing anything to help…and he wouldn't be surprised if she was purposely making this more difficult.

"Sakura," he growled lowly…fuck, that was Kyuubi. Damn horny fox. "Kyuubi wants you," he said…reiterating what he had told her a couple of nights before. She slowly lifted her head up, peering at him over her kneecaps, "and I do too…which means if Kyuubi wants you, I won't be able to resist." She didn't say anything, "just put your arms around my neck…and I'll do the rest."

Sakura, feeling like she didn't have much of a choice…slowly unwound her arms from around her legs and wrapped them around his neck. He smiled and brought his hands overtop of hers, and stood bringing her up with him.

Her body, despite the strength it could emit…was feather-light. He glanced down at her, only to see the top of her head. Biting on the inside of his lower lip he reached behind his head and drew her arms forward. She finally looked up, her eyes mixed with confussion and sadness. Without saying another word he placed her hands atop of his shoulder blades and knelt down, taking her shorts and panties with him. He then grasped each ankle, lifting it up, he pulled her clothes off her feet and dropped it to the floor. He then looked up, and she was staring at him…her green eyes were glossed, with what, he didn't know. He gave her a small smile and continued to undress her, this time moving up her body…grabbing the hem of her shirt and tugging it off. At least for this part she helped by raising her arms above her head.

Once she was fully naked he lifted her up under her arms, as if she were a child and placed her into the bathtub filled with hot water. He could sense her body was like jelly…and using this to his advantage he lowered her into the water until she was sitting exactly how she was on the toilet seat – legs bent, knees brought to her chest with her chin resting on her kneecaps.

He de-robbed his Hokage coat and placed it behind him, then rolled up the sleeves of his black jump suit. He glanced to his right and saw a red bucket…probably the one Sakura had used to wash the soapy suds from Sarada's hair. He reached for it and dipped it quietly into the water, once full he brought it over her head and slowly tilted it up…and the water trickled onto her head. He watched it gather briefly on her dry hair…and slid effortlessly down into the tub. As her hair became more drenched, he didn't see this phenomena.

Silently he reached for a bottle of shampoo that was cherry blossom scented. Ah, the culprit…he mused as he squeezed it onto his palm, added water and turned it into a lather. This here what he was doing…he had never done for anyone, not even his wife. He had never washed her hair…and he was beginning to see why. This was a very intimate moment that showed the persons vulnerability. He ran his fingers through her pink hair, making sure to cover each strand with the shampoo. He then reached for the bucket, filled it and poured it on-top of her head, a bit quicker this time. Once he thought the shampoo was out he reached for the conditioner. He never used it…but he knew Hinata did, or that girls did. He poured a dallop into his palm and went to her roots.

"You're doing it wrong," she said. It was the first thing she had since entering the tub…and it was to tell him he was doing it wrong. She removed his hands from her head and reached for the bottle, squeezing out the conditioner onto her palm, she then worked it into the ends of her hair, slowly moving up to the roots.

"The roots are already hydrated," she said in a tone that would rival Shikamaru.

"I see," Naruto said lightly…now he knew.

"You haven't washed Hinata's hair before?" she asked casually as she reached for the bucket and rinsed her own hair. Naruto leaned back and dried his hands with a nearby towel, "no."

He watched her lips tug into a small smile. As if this were somewhat a victory…for her. She then turned her body so it faced him and rested her forearms on the tub and her chin on her folded hands, "I see."

He frowned.

"Naruto what did you mean, that night, we are human."

He stared at her, she looked completely changed…her green eyes were no longer cloudy, but clear and determined. She leaned up onto the bathtub ledge, and rested her breasts...increasing the valley between them.

Without getting a response she extended an arm, her wet hair falling forward framed her face and the tips dangled in midair as her fingers touched his cheek…the whiskers.

Her touch felt electrifying against his skin…and he wanted more.

"Don't start what you don't intend to finish," he growled at her as he stared directly into her eyes.

"Start what?" she innocently asked as her fingers traipsed to his lips.

As soon as her fingers made it, he had gripped her wrist with his own hand and yanked her roughly forward. She came flying out of the tub and landed against his chest. He didn't give her a chance to adjust, instead he brought his hand (which had her wrist) up above his head so her breasts were in front of his lips. He immediately latched onto one of her nipples and his fingers edged down her body…he wanted her to know exactly where they were going. "Ah Naru-…wait," she panted and a feral grin etched its way onto his lips, "what did I say?" he whispered against her skin, his fingers now between her thighs.

"Don't start. What you don't intend to finish."

His fingers were now deep inside of her, moving in and out as his lips suckled on her hardening nipples. She moaned and her legs clamped around his hand…but he easily pushed through the resistance. He brought her over the edge and felt her insides pulse on his fingers as she came. She felt incredibly weak and he released her hand, only to have her end up on his lap.

"I'll give you ten seconds to leave."

Sakura looked up at him…she was completely shocked. Who was this Naruto? "Ten," he said and with a pleasurable smile he placed up ten fingers and started to count down, each finger folding with it's corresponding number.

He knew it was pointless…that she couldn't get far, at least not in her current state. He continued to count down…watching her literally crawl out of the bathroom. For some reason he seemed to get a kick out her acting…almost like an animal. He stood up and walked out of the bathroom…emerging on the one. She hadn't gotten far…and he tsked, "you really didn't give that much of an effort."

She watched from her spot as he crouched down on the ground, her eyes widening when he began to crawl towards her. She immediately went back onto her hands and knees and tried to crawl away…but didn't get far when she felt a hand on her ankle, yank her towards him and she came crashing to the floor. He held her ankle up, so her legs were know bent at the knee and watched her kick them back and forth…futilely trying to escape.

"Do that more, we like it," he purred and she stopped. Kyuubi.

He released her ankle and positioned himself over her. He then lowered himself and literally pressed her into the floor with his weight. Even through his jacket she could feel every muscle. With her firmly trapped, he lifted his hips up slightly so his free hand could undo his pants. She heard clothing shift, her legs kicked up…and he just released this low grunt.

She stopped when she felt something smooth and warm touch her butt cheeks. Using the same hand that had undid his pants, he spread her legs and entered. Knowing that they were now connected, he slowly pulled his body up from hers, but maintained a hovered position so his hands were now resting beside her head. He moved his hips slowly against hers, watching as she pressed her face into the floor, her arms which were now free…were up by her head, bent at the elbows with her fingers wrapped around his wrists. In the plank position he continued to enter her and she moaned in response, soon her own hips joined his as he quickened his pace.

She mewled his name and then he felt her lips brush against his wrist. He went onto his knees, bringing her up with him. In this new position, he reached forward and grabbed her hair at the roots, she hissed and he pulled her head back, exposing her neck. Still holding on her hair, he roughly kissed her lips, his tongue immediately battling hers for dominance.

He could feel himself near and to make sure she came too, his fingers rubbed her clit and she moaned into his mouth. Kissing her one last time, he released her hair…and she collapsed to the ground.

"Fuck," he swore as he felt himself near.

"Today's safe," she moaned…it was barely audible…but she desperately didn't want to break this connection with him.

He pulled her hips flush to his and pounded hard and fast into her…the sound of slapping skin echoed in the empty room. She moaned out his name as she orgasmed, her body pulsating which made Naruto release.

Naruto albeit tired, was still clothed…and Sakura was wet and naked. He reached for the blanket…, which Sakura had used for warmth the previous night and draped it over her. He then scooped her up (as best he could) and placed her against his chest. His fingers naturally found themselves in her long pink tresses.

"I hate him," she murmured against his chest.

"I know," he said quietly.

"I hate you," she added shortly after.

"I know," he replied.

"Just…don't leave me," she whispered.

"I won't."


	7. Such is Life

"He's cheating on me."

"Would you like milk and honey in your tea?"

"Mom, are you listening to me? I said he's cheating on me!"

The dark blue haired woman sternly said, tears gathered at the sockets and threatened to fall down her pale cheeks. With glossy eyes she moved her hand towards the cup of tea, the back of her hand briefly meeting the porcelain surface as she exerted force and sent it flying off the table.

This was met with silence. She brought her legs close to her chest and murmured, "after everything I have done for him…"

"And will continue to do so." The white-eyed woman looked up and met the eyes of her mother. "What?" she stammered in disbelief.

The woman knelt down on the floor to pick up the mug. She placed it onto the counter and reached for a new one, pouring another cup of tea. This time she didn't ask her daughter what she wanted, she just gave her milk and honey before placing it in front of her.

"A whore is temporary; a wife is forever."

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing…her mother was suggesting she stay with Naruto? After he cheated on her?

"My dear child, men were never meant to be monogamous," the older woman mused lightly, a small smile tugging at her lips, "it is us who convinced them to be."

"But he isn't," Hinata countered and her mother just smiled, "you're still married, right?"

"B-but" Hinata stammered out.

"How long?" the woman asked as she nursed her honey flavored tea.

Hinata followed the woman's actions, her lean fingers wrapping around the porcelain cup as she raised it to her lips. "How long what?"

"Has he been seeing this other woman?"

"I noticed it two months ago."

"See?"

"See what?" Hinata grinded out.

"He's still with you…does he still make love to you?"

Hinata nodded.

"Play with your children?"

Hinata nodded.

The woman set her cup onto the table…with the grace of a swan.

"The Hokage is a smart man. He is not a foolish man."

Hinata slouched to the table, her chin now resting on the surface…her eyes closed. So she was supposed to accept this? Let Naruto sleep with another woman…as long as the ring was on her finger; everything was daisies, sunshine and rainbows?

"My child, how do you think men bind women to them?"

Hinata blinked…she didn't know. The woman just smiled once more, her daughter was so naïve about the ways of the adult world. Despite having the adult physique she had the mind of a child. "With children."

"Oh," Hinata said.

"Where do you think they learned that?" she asked in an insightful tone.

Hinata sat back up and then shrugged her shoulders.

"From us."

Hinata looked at her mother, "are you suggesting I have another baby?"

Her mother just smiled at her and finished her tea, "would you like some more?"

Shortly after, Hinata decided it was time to return home. She pulled on her coat and went to open the door.

She paused when her mother approached her and wrapped her arms around her, "don't tell him," she whispered into her ear and pulled away from a shocked Hinata.

Without allowing her to retort back, she ushered her to the door, opened it and with a convincingly nudge pushed her out.

"He's gone again," Sakura said out of the blue. She stirred around her spoon in her lukewarm tea.

"I heard," responded the woman across from her.

"News travels fast…" Sakura mumbled. The blonde haired woman smirked, "yeah, especially when they hold the director position at the hospital...and do not show up for a week."

Sakura made a face and Ino just smirked again.

"You want him to stay?"

Sakura looked at her with an exasperated expression.

"Have a son."

Sakura tossed her head back, her long pink locks dangling along her back…exposing her neck to the blonde haired woman, she groaned.

"I am not joking, I think that's the only reason Sai comes home."

Sakura slowly lifted her head up and opened her mouth, only to have Ino continue, "or it could be my wicked sexual skills."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"You know he wants a boy."

"Yeah," Sakura said, "but I can't carry boys." She rubbed her eyes, she was tired, "all of the boys I have carried so far have been…miscarried."

Ino's expression fell...she felt bad, she didn't know Sakura had that condition…it was rare but not unheard of. "Does Sasuke know?"

Sakura shook her head, "no," and then added "he isn't here long enough to even know I am pregnant…let alone for the miscarriage."

"You miscarried again?" Ino asked.

Sakura nodded, "just last week…a boy."

"Sakura…" Ino said softly.

Sakura just shrugged, "it's fine…I have to go, thanks for talking to me Ino-pig." She reached for her purse and shouldered it. "Sarada can stay over tonight? I am on the night shift."

Ino nodded and frowned, "Naruto is such an asshole to make you work the night shift when you have a young child."

Naruto sat down on his chair and played with his Hokage hat. He was feeling quite content with himself, not only had the hospital director returned to her position, but she had put in overtime to make up for the lost time. The hospital once more was running smoothly and it made Naruto really appreciate Sakura, and realize what an asset she was to keep Konoha running smoothly. For that reason alone was probably why he had personally gone to her apartment…of course among other reasons.

He was content that it didn't take that long. Usually getting Sakura back into her routine was a long and arduous process. He guessed what words couldn't ironically say, physical body contact can. Through physical touch he was able to remind her how important she was to him and more importantly, their beloved village Konoha.

Or so he thought.

He had thought everything had returned to normal…but he was wrong.

It had taken sometime for him to see it. What with his desk being covered with papers, pens and some bowls of half-eaten ramen…he had almost missed the little white envelope that had his name neatly penned onto the front. He immediately recognized the penmanship to belong to Sakura. And if her handwriting hadn't given it away, the fact she dated the left hand corner…showed her professional anal side, even for a personal letter…Sakura was always professional.

He wondered what the letter would say…a resignation perhaps? God help him if she did. No god help her. He couldn't have both Uchiha-marchs gallivanting all over the world. But he knew Sakura loved her job, so it couldn't possibly be that…then what could it be?

Just as he was about to open it Shikamaru walked in. He wore a bored and lazy expression as he placed a new pile of papers onto Naruto's desk. Naruto eyed the papers wirily before looking to Shikamaru, suddenly having a brilliant idea…he would read the letter first, and then read it to him.

"Shikamaru can you do me a favour? Read this letter and then recite it to me, only after you have read it." Shikamaru looked at the Hokage with an emotionless expression and without so much as a response, he reached for the letter and opened it.

Naruto watched in anticipation as he opened it and (in his head) read the contents…he tried extremely hard to gage Shikamaru's reaction, but the naru remained steadfast in his emotions. Naruto determined it was either not a big deal…or nothing could phase Shikamaru, he desperately hoped it was the former.

"So?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru finished the letter, "what does it say?"

"Dear Hokage," Shikamaru began…it was clear he couldn't read the situation, because while Naruto had wanted it read to him, he really hoped Shikamaru would have declined and told him no. But alas…Shikamaru was a master of his emotions and failed miserably at reading another persons…or, he found pleasure in making people uncomfortable.

Naruto had a feeling it was the later.

"I am getting a divorce."

"W-what?!" Naruto practically yelled and stood up, only to sit back down as he attempted to calm himself down. "Is there anything else?"

Shikamaru nodded, "yours truly, Sakura."

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes…and he hastily grabbed the letter and envelope from Shikamaru. Sure enough, that was all she had written.

"Did you not trust me Hokage? I am hurt," Shikamaru said.

Naruto growled lowly, "she can't be serious."

Shikamaru shrugged, "I think she is."

"Why?" Naruto barked back…apologizing immediately after for his snappy response.

"Look in the envelope."

Naruto glanced to his hand, which held the envelope…, which he had presumed to be useless, aside from holding the letter…he thought it's purpose had been fulfilled and it was now jobless. Oh how he was wrong. Opening the envelope he saw something glittery in the corner…and as his fingers wrapped around it, he knew exactly what it was. It was her wedding ring.

"What the fuck is she thinking…" he again growled as he held the ring between his fingers. He had recognized it immediately, firstly because as a kid Sasuke would always show him this blasted ring his mom had…and that his wife would wear it, as he accomplished his life's goal of making Uchicha spawn. The second time he had saw it was at Sasuke and Sakura's wedding…and then, he saw it all the time, perched on her ring finger…a ruby.

It wasn't a traditional wedding ring…but he knew how much it meant to Sasuke, and remembered Sakura adored it. Now she had stuffed it into a tiny white envelope…the poor ring had become an scapegoat for Sakura to inflict her angry feelings onto it. He kind of wondered if given the chance, would she had shoved Sasuke into a box with the same memo.

Naruto had almost forgotten the gravity of the situation…that wasn't until Shikamaru piped up, "how are you going to tell Sasuke?"

Fuck.

Sasuke.

That's right.

He was told to watch her, protect her, take care of her…to keep status quo. Her divorcing him was definitely not status quo. Actually it was the direct opposite.

"When does she work next?" he asked as he folded the letter and dutifully pocketed the ring.

Shikamaru eyed him, "as your advisor I strongly advise you not to visit her during her shift tonight at ten."

Naruto just smirked, "thanks for the advice Shikamaru."

"Have a great night Dr. Uchiha," one of the nurses called out as she disappeared down the hallway. Sakura reciprocated the gesture, giving her a small wave and similar departing words. Once alone, she released a sigh and opened the medical textbook in front of her. She was only two pages in when she heard the door open and close shut, "we are closed…unless it is an emergen-" she murmured in a professional tone, looking up only because she heard footsteps…but calm breathing. Which indicated it wasn't an emergency and they were deliberately disobeying her. She hadn't finished her sentence…there was no need, the very sight of him made her momentarily mute.

"Oh hi Naruto," she said calmly as she did a light stretch.

"Don't hi Naruto, me Sakura," he growled as he approached the front desk of the Hospital. Instead of going around, like a normal person would do…who was she kidding, Naruto was anything but normal, he easily jumped up and perched himself on the top of her desk shelf, peering down at her.

Her breath hitched and she instinctively rolled her chair back, her feet pushing against the floor, propelling the chair back…except she didn't get too far. Within seconds he was off the desk shelf and on the floor, his hands wrapped around the armrests of her office chair…He was now leaning slightly forward, his legs parted and surrounded her crossed legs. His arms were straight out, with his elbows in a locked position.

"I take it you…got my letter?" she asked in a very soft and quiet voice.

"You could say that," he drawled to her as he released one of the armrests of her chair, bent his arm back, put his hand in his pocket and retrieved something…very familiar to her.

"I think you lost this," he mused as he reached for her left hand. Knowing what he intended to do, she yanked it away from his grasp and placed it behind her back.

"I did not."

"Oh?" he quipped and he stood up, now he was towering over her.

"Yes," she said, in a firm voice…he noted it had gotten stronger which was inversely proportional to his distance from her. The closer he was…the meeker she was, the further he was, the lioness came out.

"Did you think I was going to marry you if you did this?" he sneered darkly at her.

Sakura saddened…and he thought he had her, but then she shook her head, "no I knew you would never do that. This is for me."

"I refuse."

"What?" Sakura said in shock, "you refuse? You can't refuse!" she retorted back.

Naruto just smiled, "oh but you are wrong…I am the Hokage…I can accept and refuse anything I want."

"I'll leave."

Naruto frowned…now she was getting childish. "And I'll label you a missing-nin…and personally hunt you down and kill you."

"Why can't you just let me be happy?"

Naruto leaned against her desk and folded his arms across his chest, "my job isn't to make you happy, it's to make Konoha a great village."

"So your citizens can be miserable, as long as everything is running like a smooth oiled machine?"

Naruto laughed at this, "citizens? No. Citizen, yes."

"Now you get it," he said…after his comment was meant with silence, "so be a good girl and put this ring back on…you don't want me to force you, or do you?"

"No, I refuse."

Naruto clapped his hands together, "guess it's force then."

"No, Naruto what are you doing! Put me down! Stop!" Sakura pleaded as he easily lifted her from the chair and placed her standing, with her back facing the desk.

"Turn around," he ordered as he stared down at her.

"What?" she asked with disbelief…but was met with silence. "Naruto stop joking around…" she whispered gently…but she was scared, her voice was quivering. She then placed a hand against his chest…hoping he'd get the message, he didn't.

"Sakura, I'll say it one more time, turn around."

"Naru-" she whimpered and looked up…his eyes were emotionless and she knew for a fact, he was not joking around.

Biting on her lower lip she nodded and slowly turned around. She then felt him push himself against her, she could clearly feel his penis against her lower back. Her breathing quickened…her body was obviously used to this, and as such was getting aroused. Fuck her traitorous body. She felt his lips against her neck, as his hands parted her hair at the sides of her head. While his lips distracted her, his legs literally parted hers'. He strategically placed his feet along the inside of her feet and pushed out. She felt her legs parting and she struggled to fight him…but it was no lose.

"Give in," he purred against her ear and she practically melted. In his dominant form, Sakura was putty in Naruto's hands.

Once her legs were parted he pushed up her top, and his fingers went between the desk and her stomach, intent on finding the zipper to her pants. Of all the days she didn't wear a skirt…or perhaps this was intentional? He grinned.

Upon finding the button and zipper, he undid did them and tugged them down, just far enough that his penis could enter her. With one hand on the back of her head, he forced her down onto the table…while the other undid his pants, and he wiggled down…just far enough. Before Sakura could rationalize with him…he was inside her. And he didn't ease into her…he was completely inside.

Sakura's eyes rolled back in lust and she moaned, her back arching as he thrust into her, his hips slapping against hers'. When he felt all resistance fade away he released her head and unlocked his legs from hers'. Now with his hands free he lifted her tiny hips up, so now he was standing and he rammed into her…his hands keeping her in place. Sakura's feet were now dangling above the ground, with her elbows on the desk, keeping her in place as he thrusted into her. He was fucking her as if she were a rag doll…and she was loving it. His hands were literally supporting her body in this position and if he were to let go…she would have tumbled to the ground, the desk was merely somewhere to rest her elbows.

She moaned out his name…and he reciprocated, his pace becoming faster and more erratic as he felt his release was close. Feeling he was close, he dragged her off the desk and onto the floor. Never once leaving her, he continued to ram his hips against hers…his fingers still holding tightly onto her hips.

With one final pump he release his sperm inside of her. She felt his penis jerk inside of her, which sent a cascade of orgasms throughout her own body. She shuddered with pleasure and moaned as he slipped out.

With her ass up in the air…and her breathing labored she was completely out of it. So much so she didn't realize he was now perched in front of her, his penis still in clear sight. This time, with little resistance from her, he reached for her left hand. She shook her head and he just smirked, "for the citizens," he mused as he took the ruby ring from his pocket and slipped it effortlessly onto her energy-drained finger.

"Till death do you part, remember?"


	8. Vows

Sakura stared at the ring on her finger, her expression was one of listlessness. She released a sigh and hastily closed the book. A thud echoed in the Hokage's library.

She pursed her lips and leaned back...feeling completely defeated.

Her green eyes stared at the elaborately decorated ceiling. It was a mural of the Fourth Shinobi World war.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Naruto mused.

Sakura broke her gaze from the ceiling, frowned and tipped her head forward.

She stared at the Hokage and frowned…remembering why she had entered the library in the first place. She had hoped she'd be able to find a scroll, which would help her break the seal he had placed on her wedding ring.

Judging by his smirk, he knew exactly what was wrong.

"What are you doing here?" she asked calmly, effectively breaking the silence.

"Well it's the Hokage's library."

Sakura just smiled.

Naruto's grin deepened, oh he knew exactly what she was implying. But no, no he wasn't going to fall for it. He was not going to entertain her. Instead, he sat down across from her and rested his head on the table.

Sakura watched as the Hokage rested his cheek on the table, from her own resting position, she could only see the top of his head. She adjusted her head so now her chin was on the table and reached forward.

"Short…" she said after a moment as her fingers pulled on a couple of his blonde strands of hair.

"It makes me look distinguished."

"Right. Do you even know what distinguished means?" she cooed gently, her fingers now roaming through his hair.

"Nope. That's why I came here."

She laughed and rolled her head, so now she too was resting on her cheek…with the backs of their heads touching.

Naruto glanced up when he noticed something pink resting against his shoulder. With his cheek still in contact with the mahogany table, he reached to touch it. It was soft…so beautiful, just like her. He teased the end between his thumb and forefinger…after a moment of tranquil peace, he yanked it hard.

"Ow! Naruto!" Sakura practically yelled and instinctively turned her head to face her transgressor.

She had been prepared to see a head of blonde hair…not a pair of cerulean eyes.

Her eyes widened, somewhere between yanking her hair and her turning her head, he had turned his own. He looked deep into her eyes and with one hand, he planted it on the back of her head and forced her lips to his.

The upside down kiss was awkward, yet passionate. Her own hand now framed a side of his face, their lips moving in synchrony. His fingers that were embedded into her pink hair had moved to her shoulder blade. He broke the kiss, his hand rested on her shoulder blade and he pushed her body down, alongside his, so his lips were now aligned with her breasts. He placed his mouth over her breast, which was still covered by her clothing and bra. Using his fingers he pulled her bra down, exposing her nipple, which was puckered and easily visible through her top. It was odd for Sakura to substitute a bra for her bindings…he grinned.

"No bindings…you make this too easy, Sakura," he growled.

Her stomach did summersaults as his lips surrounded her nipple and sucked. "Ah," she moaned, her body curling in towards his. He smirked and continued his assault, his whole mouth surrounding her breast as his tongue flicked against her nipple before dabbing his tongue right onto the peak.

"Hmmm.." she moaned, and her hands instinctively went to the hem of her top, intent on taking it off…so she could feel his tongue against her skin. But he had other plans, he had felt her move…and his own hand went down to stop hers'. "Naruto…" she breathed…but it sounded more like a plea. He didn't reply, he just brought her hands up and over her head and clamped them down onto the table with his own. She wriggled her body, trying to shake his release…but there was no use. He was now teething her nipple… making it very hard for her to concentrate and draw enough chakra into her hands to release her. His other hand now cupped her breast and squeezed it. She moaned, and he grinned before pulling away. While still keeping her wrists clamped to the table with his own hand, he rolled onto his side and placed his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm. He stared at her…and she blushed and turned her head, looking away from him.

"Let go…" she murmured after awhile…he had noticed how she had clamped her legs together and started moving them against each other…to ease her sexual frustration.

"I will...after you do something for me."

Sakura abruptly turned her head to face him and looked up, "fine I'll give you a-"

Naruto smirked, "no, that's not what I want."

Sakura's eyes widened…if that's not what he wanted, then what was it?

"Tempting offer…but no, what I want…is to see you do yourself."

Sakura's eyes softened and then widened when she realized what he wanted. And his smirk deepened when he registered that look of realization in her eye.

"I refuse."

"Oh?" Naruto chided, "you probably don't know how."

"I do!" she exclaimed, her shoulders pushing against the table…her hands trying to break free of his own.

Naruto enjoyed the reaction he received…so simplistic. "Then show me."

Sakura bit her lower lip. "If you release me."

"You'll run away," he said softly.

"I won't."

"Oh, but you will."

Sakura frowned, "then how am I going to do it?"

"Well, I'll release one hand."

Sakura groaned in annoyance. He was so juvenile at times. How could this man be their Hokage? Or perhaps this was a side he only shared with her? Did Hinata know how domineering yet playful Naruto was? Did anyone? And…did he know she was falling madly in love with him? She hoped not.

With that said he released her hand, which she pulled to her side and concentrated chakra into her hand…but nothing was coming. She squeezed her fist…but when she heard a chuckle she turned her head, and glared at him.

"You didn't actually think I'd let you punch me through the wall, did you?"

"Naruto you suck," she growled.

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "oh but you love it."

She blushed, and went silent as her insides churned.

"Now. Do. It," he rasped into her ear.

Closing her eyes she brought her free hand down to her stomach and slipped it in between the material of her scrubs and skin. Her fingers moved to her vagina and with her panties still on she rubbed her opening before circling her clitoris. Naruto watched her eyes become half-lidded as she pleasured herself…god it was fucking sexy.

Deciding he wanted a better view, with her one wrist still clamped he thrust his upper half up…balancing on his palm. His legs were still aligned with the table, and with his free hand he trailed it down her body until it was at her waistline. With little effort he yanked her pants down to her knees and settled back onto the table. He purposely left her panties on. When he noticed her fingers stopped moving, he pushed his side into her and pressed his lips to her ears, "don't stop."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut…this shouldn't be turning her on. This shouldn't be…oh but it was. She glanced to her side, her head shifting slightly when she felt his hand overtop of hers. His fingers guiding hers as he circled her clit. She moaned and his lips collided with hers, "keep moving," he growled. His fingers left hers and she kept on moving, this time unguided. "Spread your legs," he rasped. And she did…her fingers not stopping the rubbing against her panties.

"Now, feel how wet you are."

Feeling completely helpless to him…she slipped her fingers beneath the thin material of her panties…"oh god," she moaned, her fingers now coated with her essence as she rubbed her clitoris. Her own secretions now acting as a lubricant.

It felt incredibly warm and without even his suggestion she slipped a finger between her folds. She felt the strength of her vaginal walls clamp down on her intruding finger. Her moans became more pronounced as she fingered herself, all the while using her thumb to stimulate her clitoris.

Naruto watched as his cherry blossom pleasured herself…her eyes now closed…she was completely in her own world. Seeing her like this, he made the mistake of releasing her hand…

Within seconds Sakura had went from lying down to straddling him at the waist, her knees planted on either side of his torso. His eyes widened as he watched her bring her fingers, which were glistening from her cum…to her lips. She coated her lips with her cum, circling them before sucking sensually on them. Not breaking eye contact once. She then, using her tongue licked her lower lip and then top lip, effectively cleaning them.

"Fuck," Naruto growled as he watched this happen…when did Sakura become such a seductress?

She then inched her body forward, up his…until she was now at his chest. He could smell her…and he wanted her. Using the finger she had just sucked, she placed it as his lips, "suck it."

Aggressively he reached for her wrist and grabbed it, hard. She gasped in response to the sudden movement. He then parted his lips and circled her finger with his tongue, before drawing the entire digit into his mouth. He could still taste her…and he wanted more.

He didn't waste time or explaining…he just released her wrist, and grabbed onto her hips and thrusted her forward so his mouth was now align with her vagina.

"Ah Naruto wait!" she cried out as his tongue plunged deep into her vagina. Her body suddenly felt weak and she collapsed backwards…his grip not loosening. He had made that mistake once…and never again. The position that she was in now…with her back on his chest…and her head around his navel made it slightly awkward. He moved his hands from her hips to her waist…as far as he could go, "wait Naruto!" she cried out again…knowing exactly what he planned to do…but once more, he didn't listen.

He easily flipped her so now her stomach was against his. She tried to crawl down his body, but his hands repositioned themselves on her hips and he pulled her forward. She collapsed once more onto his body as his tongue delved deep into her vagina. He sucked her clitoris and she squirmed…her hands reached forward…intent on returning the favor. She managed to touch just the hem of his pants when she felt him tug her back…his neck fully extended, with his head completely tilted back…he was preventing her from touching him!

She felt him grin and she released a frustrated cry. He could feel her fingernails clawing at his skin…it did nothing but further arouse him. His tongue continued to thrust into her vagina…intent on exploring every inch of her insides.

"Please…I want you," she mewled…her fingertips just inches away from him. She wanted him so bad…inside her…her mind and body were begging for it. When she felt him loosen, she used this opportunity to lunge forward, grabbing onto his pants...and when she was unsuspectingly dragged back, she took his pants back up with her.

He released a sensual groan…that was a mix of primal urge and frustration. "Fuck Sakura," he bit down on his lower lip as these words passed through. Knowing what this was doing to him…she tugged his pants up, released, and then did it again.

He tossed his head back…but didn't release his tight hold on her hips…knowing full well, if he did…she'd have him.

In the end, he did release her…only a bit, and parted his legs…prompting her to hands to go in-between his thighs. Once he felt her fingers on his inner thighs, he clamped down…effectively securing her hands between his strong thighs. She cried out in shock and attempted to free her hands…but her resolve dissolved when she felt his tongue re-enter her. His fingers now parting her folds as he sucked at her core and then focused on her clitoris. Within seconds she released…and he felt her body go limp.

"Why…" she whined...with her hands still trapped between his thighs.

He didn't say anything. He just wrapped his arms around her hips and hugged her close. His cheek now planted on the table…his blue eyes looking at the books.

"Hinata wants to have another baby."


	9. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hinata wants to have another baby."
> 
> Sakura felt numb. She quietly entangled herself from Naruto, adjusted her clothing and soundlessly left the library.

It wasn't as if she thought Naruto would eventually leave Hinata. No, she knew Naruto would never leave her. She just thought she could occupy his heart for a little longer. But hearing those words, the fantasy ended and Sakura realized Naruto belonged to Hinata. Sure they had become intimate but in the end Naruto belonged to Hinata.

"Mom?"

Sakura glanced at her daughter who was sitting at the kitchen table. Her backpack rested against the chair limb with the zipper open. On the table was a book it was unopened.

Sakura filled the pot she had been holding with water and placed it on a hot element on the stove. She then smiled and sat down at the table with her daughter and reached for the book. "I remember reading this…" she mused. She opened the book and looked to the side, noting the names of previous students had used the book. Second from the bottom…was Hinata's name. She abruptly slammed the book shut, "how about we go for a walk before dinner?"

Sarada noted her mother's odd behavior. Usually her mother was calm and could control her emotions quite well. As a prolific healer, understanding and controlling ones emotions was of paramount importance. A part of Sarada wanted to turn down the request…just so she could take the book into her room, and try to figure out what had turned her mother off. But she sensed her mother needed this walk more than her.

"Okay."

Sakura's hand held Saradas' gently. She made sure to turn off the stove and lock the door, pocketing the key in her apron, which she left on.

Sakura had been so preoccupied with Naruto…that she had let her relationship with her daughter falter. Obviously Naruto hadn't.

She wondered if he used clones at any point.

She glanced down at Sarada's head; her hair was ink black and perfectly glossy. It was just like his. Even her eyes were like Sasuke's. The child looked nothing like Sakura. She felt Sarada squeeze her hand, almost reassuringly and Sakura returned it.

"Is he coming home soon?"

Sakura released an audible sigh before stopping. Sarada had continued to walk; not noticing her mother stopped and was yanked slightly back.

Sarada had thought it was about her father…but when she looked up, her eyes widened with recognition.

The Hokage.

Sarada glanced up to her mother and then to the Hokage and his wife. Their two children accompanied them. Sarada looked to Bolt first and then his sister Himwari. While Sakura looked only at Naruto, and then to Hinata…in particular, her stomach which her hands gently rested on.

"Out for a walk?" Naruto asked as they approached Sakura and Sarada. Sakura nodded, "you?" Naruto nodded however Hinata interjected "daily walks are important for prenatal care."

Prenatal.

She was already pregnant? Sakura put on another fake smile, "congratulations." Hinata smiled and hooked arms with Naruto, pulling him close to her. "Thank you," Naruto said, his voice was sincere and he ruffled Bolt's blonde hair, "we hope it'll be a boy." Bolt nodded, "yeah a baby brother would be awesome!" Himwari pulled on her dress, "well I want a baby sister!" Everyone laughed…even Sakura. "Whatever the baby's gender is, we will love him or her the same," Hinata chimed in. Naruto grinned, "of course we will." Sakura felt pain in her chest…seeing them talk freely before her; this was the relationship she longed for. But she had made the decision…to marry the avenger.

"Well we have dinner on the stove…so we should get going," Sakura said, interrupting the Hokage and his wife's playful banter with their young children. Bolt was now positioned on his father's shoulders with Himwari's hands extended up, making a pouty face, as she wanted to be picked up.

Sakura felt absolutely invisible to their family…their bright loving family. And while feeling sad, she also felt sick…sick that she had the desire to destroy that bond.

"Alright Sakura-chan, have a good night."

She nodded and took a step forward, pulling Sarada. "Bye!" Sarada said and waved at Bolt and Himwari, who waved back, "Bye-bye Sara-chan!"

The morning at the hospital had been unusually busy. It was around noon that Sakura finally got a break and decided to take it in the lounge room. She wandered into the room and collapsed unceremoniously onto the couch. The back of her hand rested on her forehead as she turned her face into the couch.

She had been resting for about ten minutes when the door swung open. She didn't bother to get up, thinking it was another nurse or doctor.

But it wasn't.

She immediately recognized the footsteps…and then felt her legs lift off the couch and then placed onto legs. Or she thought she recognized the owner of those footsteps.

"Naruto…what are you doing…" she whispered…and no reply came.

"Naruto?" her intruder's voice asked…in a much different tone than Naruto's.

Her eyes widened and her hand fell from her forehead as she automatically sat up.

"Sasuke." She mouthed and he grinned his fingers touching her legs thoughtfully, "you lost weight."

"Hnn," Sakura said, using his favorite speech phrase.

"You're still careless," he mused as his fingers stopped and now rested on her legs.

Sakura sighed and didn't bother giving a reason, there was no reasoning with him.

"Hn."

Sasuke frowned, she was mocking him and he didn't like it. "Stop that."

"Stop what?" she said with a small smile, she knew exactly what he wanted her to stop.

"You're annoying."

"Hn."

Sasuke groaned and tossed his head back so that it rested on the couches' headrest.

"Don't be mad," Sakura cooed gently and went to straddle him, her kneecaps pushing against the couch's cushions. His hands naturally rested on her thighs as her hands trailed up his chest, her fingers framing his jaw as her lips hovered over his. He didn't move his head and from this position, he couldn't see much…just her green eyes, pale skin, plump lips that were enshrined with her pink glossy hair. She lowered her lips to his, but continued to hover…and he could feel her breath and he growled. She giggled and he brought his head up, but she pulled away. "Sakura…" he hissed lowly. Sakura didn't fold but she knew this battle was over when she felt a hand leave her thigh and position it at the back of her head. Before she could resist, his lips were against hers', his fingers entangling themselves in her hair…holding her tight.

They were so into each other that they hadn't heard the door open…nor felt the presence of another. It wasn't until an 'AHEM' came…that Sakura and Sasuke parted, to look to the intruder.

It was Naruto.

"Get out dobe," Sasuke hissed and lined Sakura's neck with kisses.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "that's Hokage dobe to you, teme."

Sakura sighed and climbed off of Sasuke; she reached for her hair elastic and gathered her hair into a ponytail.

"What can we do for you Hokage-sama?"

Naruto looked to her, his eyes darkened but then softened. "Yeah, Hinata is here for her prenatal checkup."

"Oh," Sakura mouthed it was barely audible.

"You're back early," Naruto mused as he sat down on the couch where Sakura had been resting. "Hnn," Sasuke replied, "Hinata's pregnant again?" Naruto nodded, "yeah." Sasuke stood up, "congratulations dobe." Naruto stared at his back…he knew full well what was going on through Sasuke's mind.

"I am sure its just stress related."

Sasuke didn't turn around…"or it could be you're shooting blanks," Naruto laughed. Sasuke tsked an as if and left the lounge room.

Sakura entered the room where Hinata was. She was already in her gown and lying on the examiner's table. "I am not pregnant," Hinata said quietly. Sakura was now seated beside her, glancing over her chart. "What?" Sakura asked quietly. "Well I was, but I miscarried…don't tell Naruto, please." Sakura placed her chart down and looked at Hinata. She gave her a sympathy smile…as someone who regularly miscarried; even if she was married to her secret lover…she could sympathize with her. She knew the pain of losing a pregnancy… Sakura nodded after a moment, "don't worry I wouldn't say anything, this is between you and Naruto." Hinata's visible expression of anxiety lifted and she shifted her legs off the bed so she was sitting. "Thanks Sakura-chan, you're a true friend." Sakura gave a sheepish shrug, "friend…or my ethics as a doctor, whatever you want to choose." Hinata shook her head, her deep blue hair swayed, "nooo you are a great friend to myself and Naruto." Sakura looked to her hands, which were surrounded by Hinata's, "thanks…you too."

Sakura left the room to allow Hinata to get changed into her regular attire. Sasuke and Naruto, who were discussing something, but went silent when they saw Sakura.

"So?" Naruto asked, "How are they?" Sakura smiled, "everything is OK." Naruto's grin deepened and he happily cried out "great!" Sakura nodded and looked to Sasuke who was staring deeply at her. She immediately looked away and back to Naruto. "Thanks Sakura-chan you're the best!"

A few moments later Hinata emerged and Naruto hugged her, "we are going to have another baby Hinata!" Sakura just smiled and Sasuke stayed silent and emotionless.

"Do you think I could see someone? I have something I want checked out," Sasuke said as he turned to Sakura. "I can look-" she offered but he immediately cut her off, "no, no I'd like to see someone else." Sakura frowned, she should have been used to it…it wasn't uncommon for patients to become attached to certain doctors…but not Sasuke. "Okay," she said with a smile, "I'll get someone to see you this afternoon." With that said she bowed curtly, once more offered her congratulations and returned to work.

Sasuke sat on the edge of an examination bed; he was dressed in a hospital smock. He looked up when the door opened and the nurse entered. "Everything's fine from what I can see," she said quietly, "I'd actually say you have quite a high count." Sasuke frowned…and the nurse pressed, "not happy with that?" Usually that was the reaction when a low count came back. "No. It just doesn't make sense," he said…more to himself than the nurse. "What doesn't?" she pressed. "Why Sakura hasn't conceived again." The nurse suddenly fell silent and started fiddling with papers. "Taby," he said suddenly…she stopped her movements and quivered, "yes?" Sasuke sensed she knew something…and was determined to find out what it was. "Erm I can't say Mr. Uchiha…" she whimpered when her yes was met with silence. "She would kill me," she added, her voice sounding desperate. Sasuke remained silent, his dark eyes staring deeply into hers'.

"Tell me."

Sasuke left the hospital…his mind in complete disarray. He couldn't believe Sakura never mentioned this to him…never mentioned the miscarriages, nothing. He was angry. He opened the door to the Uchiha manor and was met by Sarada who clung onto his lower legs. "Chichi-ue!" she called out, he watched as she turned her head towards the kitchen, "mom chichi-ue is back!" Sakura emerged and smiled, "welcome home Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Sasuke knelt down to pick up Sarada and carry her into the kitchen. She was babbling about how happy she was he was back, how she wanted to show him new techniques…and so forth. His mind, however, was elsewhere.

Sakura continued to cook, moving around the kitchen with ease…happy about the commotion, the house was always quiet.

That night they ate as a family would. Chatted and laughed…it almost seemed dreamlike. Sasuke himself had opened up his speech repertoire of 'hnns' and was actually contributing. Sakura smiled as she watched their daughter explain what she learned in class today…and complained about some classmates who goofed off, one in particular Bolt. Of course...even Sasuke noted, "like father like son."

As night was approaching, Sarada yawned and Sakura reminded her it was bedtime. She protested briefly…but it was clear she was tired. She sleepily rubbed an eye, Sasuke kissed her on the cheek whispering "good night." She smiled and was led away by Sakura to her room.

Once alone Sasuke sat at the table. There was something different. Usually when he returned Sakura was cold to him…and would ignore him for several days.

After tucking in Sarada, Sakura returned to the kitchen…only to find all the lights off. As she entered a pair of blood red eyes greeted her.

"Sasuke-kun you scared me," she said, "and why are the lights off?"

She felt up the wall and upon finding the switch, she flicked it on.

"Sakura,"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" she answered with her back turned towards him, humming quietly.

"Why did you say Naruto's name?"

Her humming stopped.


End file.
